Zoidwarriors Fight to survive
by G-Force 1
Summary: Next chapter's up not as long as I wanted it but I'm now working on multiple fics so updates are slow. Come check the Ranma and Godzilla sections for them. I still am and will finish this series.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all this is an interactive fic made by me it's also happens to be a crossover with Battletech/Mechwarrior. I'm basically gonna choose five people five only to much of a hassle with more especially with the characters I use in the story. So if choose you your lucky if not well you did your best. Actually one person already is in so there are six people I choose but five open spaces right now. So send me some I'll see how creative you are, note I'm not taking Ultimate X's and no Deathsaurers or anything that powerful I'll accept organoids though. I'll need 3 people on my team G-Force and 2 on the Sky Raiders and 2 bad guys. Note I'm also including relationships so I'm pickin random in that area by personality and heart. But enough of this here's what you do.  
  
Example and also my Character.  
  
Name: Goji Kaiju  
  
Age: 15  
  
Alignment: Good  
  
Looks: Unruly Black hair and crimson red eyes on a fine muscled figure not buff but acceptable  
  
Personality: Emotionless and calm he acts like a jerk but actually has a good heart somebody who is kind and stubborn should be able to break his barriers. He is an excellent tactician and technician as well as pilot.  
  
Clothing: Green tanktop, jeans and a black leather jacket.  
  
Accessories: A Switch blade and Forty-five hand gun a locket he got when he was very young.  
  
Skill level: Class A  
  
Profession: Once a mercenary now a leader of a zoids team he still shields himself from others but that can't be helped since that's how he was raised.  
  
Zoid: Temjin X Humanoid Zoid That has a huge amount of capabilities But I have Typed this thing so many times I'm tired of it look at the Reviews in Fight for the Future for the Temjin X's capabilities.  
  
Background: His parents were killed in battle with the Deathsaurer and he grew up becoming a soldier after he despised animal zoids and made his own and wandered using his zoid to improve his skills till he became a feared zoid pilot. He was a mercenary at first but later began his own team with zoids capable of high speeds.  
  
Relationships: I'm choosing this as random if you don't want one tell me. 


	2. The moment of truth

Ok It's the thing you've waiting for the line up of chosen characters I have picked. Hillary Smith Isis Hikage Nekohashi Celes Carri Ryuji Makeno/ Copper Ryuichi Kazeyama Hiami Sohemoto (E-Mailed by Luna) Zack Zero Cooper  
  
Okay Thats it including my zoid I'll also be adding my rival and of course people from Battletech/Mechwarrior. I also took 6 instead of five I'm sorry for those who didn't make it maybe I'll make a sequel oh well you did your best. Oh and I took Luna first sorry people I asked her first since she accepted my character I was trying to repay her don't hurt me. I'll get the first chapter up as soon as possible Unfortunately I have to change my team settings Copper's the big bad guy along with my rival. Here's the team line up  
  
G-Force: Goji Kaiju, Hillary Smith, Ryuichi Kazeyama  
  
Sky Raiders: Hiami Sohemoto, Zack Zero Cooper, Isis Hikage Nekohashi, Celes Carri  
  
Evil: Jira Jukai, Ryuji Makeno/ Copper later turns good though well it is an off and on thing.  
  
Alright I hope you'll enjoy this I'll be putting my heart into it literally just joking. I'll try to get it up soon but I have a sister hogging the computer to midnight and I have work to do for school *_* it's a pain I hardly have any time even in the weekends I can only say just check the zoids section for it I'll probably get it there sooner or later. 


	3. The Beginning

Author notes: Its arrived and I hope you like it I risked some time to make this chapter so I hope you appreciate it.  
  
In the desert a lone base stood out it looked small but it was actually huge since it also went underground. A figure looked at a standing machine his cold emotionless crimson eyes stared at the visor of the humanoid zoid. "I have a feeling that something's about to happen." The figure said softly as a dead silence filled the air for several seconds.  
  
"Goji hey we just received a message from the Z.B.C we are going to fight the Sky Raiders team." A young boy in a blue long sleeved shirt and baggy pants that were tucked into his black boots walked out into the hanger a grin plastered his face as he polished a knife with a cloth he was followed closely by an organoid.  
  
"Ryuichi go wake Hillary I'll get the Hover cargo ready." Goji said and proceeded to head for the giant mobile base unit that was the hover cargo. "Aw man why me? She'll rip my head off." Ryuichi said and made a ripping sound. "Then send Arashi to wake her." Goji replied blankly. "Why didn't think of that. Hey Arashi! Huh? Arashi where are you?" Ryuichi began to hunt down the black and red organoid. He spotted a tail behind some crates. "C'mere Arashi go and wake Hillary!!" Ryuichi grabbed the organoid and tried to drag it out of its hiding place. The organoid shook its head rapidly and resisted. "Fine your scared of a girl I can't believe you, even I'm braver then you." Ryuichi said. The organoid turned and stared at Ryuichi. "Okay okay I'm just as scared as you so lets go together and get it over with agreed?" The organoid growled and nudged Ryuichi. "Okay lets go buddy."  
  
As the two approached Hillary's quarters, Hillary had just finished a shower and came out of the restroom in front of her on her bed lay her usual wear. A black tank top a leather jacket the same color a matching pair of pants as well as boots and gloves. A belt with a pouch lay near her pants and a knife was seen in her ankle high boots. She had just finished putting her underwear on when a boy and his organoid came in.  
  
"Hey Hillary we have a battle wake uhhh.." Ryuichi stared his jaw hanging down. Half his brain told him wow. The other half told him he was in trouble. Hillary stared back at Ryuichi and Arashi her face went crimson with embarrassment then it turned to a hellish outrage. "Oh shit." Was all Ryuichi could say before hell broke loose.  
  
Goji was currently loading the Lightning Saix into the Hover Cargo when a scream of terror was heard followed by an equally scared roar and that was followed by a shout of outrage. "He had to do something wrong." Goji muttered as he looked out to see Ryuichi and Arashi running from a very angry Hillary who had managed to pull on her pants and tanktop while grabbing her knife to chase after the two. "Hillary I just finished installing that charged particle cannon. You willing to test it out in this battle?"  
  
Hillary stopped her chase and turned toward Goji a smile graced her face. "Thank you Goji I think I know who I wanna use it on first." She eyed Ryuichi and Arashi with a glare that promised lots of pain.  
  
"Sorry Hillary can't use it on them I meant the team we are battling." Goji said as deadpanned as ever. The frown on Hillary's face finally calmed Ryuichi down. "Goji must be giving her a reprimand." Ryuichi thought. "Go get dressed Hillary we leave in five." Goji said. Hillary nodded and went off to finish dressing. Goji then directed his glare on Ryuichi. "You should have knocked." He said simply with no hint of emotion at all. "Hey I assumed she was sleeping. How should I know she just came out of the shower?" Ryuichi said. "Forget it just don't do I again." Goji turned away to load the Gun sniper in. "Oh and when we win she is taking a half of your pay." "What!?!" Ryuichi yelled out.  
  
Five minutes later a Hover Cargo went out heading for its destination. "So where are we battling?" Hillary asked as she took her Journal out. "We are going to the spot of the Ultrasaurus." Ryuichi said. "You just stay out of my way." Hillary said with an icy tone that made Ryuichi flinch. "Could you drop that already?" He asked. The glare he received told him that the incident wouldn't be forgotten for quite awhile.  
  
Arriving at the battle site the team of G-Force watched in with awe as they saw a Storm sworder with a blade on its head and a large cannon on its back soar through the air. A Konig Kong lumbered forward followed by a Bahamut and a fox type zoid. A picture appeared on a holo screen. "Are you Team G- force?" The girl asked brushing back a lack of long silver hair that was tipped at the edges blue. She wore a dark cloak with her short dress that hugged her thin form.  
  
"We are team G-Force it's been awhile Hiami Sohemoto." Goji said and leaned forward to comfortably lean on the dashboard while facing the image of an old friend. "It has been 2 years Goji Kaiju. The face of the girl smiled warmly. "Now we face each other on the battlefield." Goji shrugged and maintained his blank face. "We both always wondered who was the better pilot even though I did beat you most of the time."  
  
"Goji knows the leader of the Sky Raiders team?" Ryuichi said with surprise in his tone. "I guess he does he was a mercenary before he began the team." Hillary said thoughtfully. "I wonder if he knows anyone else?" Ryuichi said leaning forward. "Get out of my range of view Ryuichi." Hillary said with her icy voice again. Ryuichi quickly leaped back. Giving him another glare Hillary then returned to watching the two friends talk.  
  
"You do know the month and day it is yes?" Hiami said. "26th of June why's that?" Goji said a hint of puzzlement in his voice. "Come now don't tell me you've already forgotten your birthday?" Hiami said the surprise in her voice was crystal clear. "Oh silly me." Goji shrugged and looked with a faint humor in his eyes "Shall we begin?" Hiami smiled and nodded. "Yes we're ready here." The holo screen went dead.  
  
In Hiami's cockpit another holo screen activated and revealed a girl wearing sunglasses and tiger like stripes on her face the cat ears on her head twitched as she frowned at her leader. "Hiami what was that all about? We're fighting not striking a conversation." "Hiami sighed at her fellow teammate. "Goji is an old friend of mine during my travels he's a excellent pilot and tactician Isis." Isis growled and bent her head down so just the top of her eyes could be seen. "So what!?" He doesn't have an organoid like me that's all that matter's is that the organoid boosts the power to win and they have one we have two." Hiami frowned at the feline pilot. "You hacked into the Z.B.C computers again didn't you?" "Its tactics." Isis snapped. "In that case I'll let you fight him I'll take on one of his friends." Hiami crossed her arms and a small smile drifted onto her face. "Hiami grinned showing a fang in her mouth. "You got it I'll run circles around his zoid whatever it is." The holo screen faded. "That girl has a lot to learn." Hiami muttered softly.  
  
"Hiami are we ready to go?" The holo screen came on again revealing a smiling girl in a white shirt a jean shirt over it and blue shorts she brushed a lock of orange hair back while her eyes showed pure amusement and excitement. "We shall begin soon Celes be patient." Hiami rolled her eyes at the naïve girl. "I hate waiting." Celes said.  
  
Another holo screen came up revealing a glaring boy with long black hair with streaks of red and yellow in it that was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a red long sleeved shirt with a black short-sleeved shirt over it a dark red jacket was folded at the side due to the heat of the desert, a pair of black cargo blacks. He wore blue tinted sunglasses and a necklace with a kite shaped amethyst piece in it a black revolver was strapped to his red belt. "Are we starting yet?" He asked a growl was also heard "Quiet Kaos." The boy said sternly. "Not yet Zack but we'll start soon." Hiami said. "Roger." Zack said and that screen went dead.  
  
"That guy creeps me out you know?" Celes said pulling at her choker and rubbing the jewel in it. "You don't have to wear you jewelry on the battlefield its not like we are at a banquet." Hiami said. "These things stay on Hiami." Celes said and held up both arms to reveal the bracelets. "Make some last minute checks on your zoid Celes it'll be a tough fight I promise you." Hiami said. "Yes ma'am." Celes said making a mock salute and her screen went dead.  
  
In the cockpit of the Fox type zoid known by the Sky Raiders team as Midnight the pilot named Isis Hikage Nekohoshi though over her past and pain. "I don't care how skilled he is he can't beat me or Twilight." Isis hissed a bark from the organoid showed Twilight's agreement with Isis. Isis's eyes suddenly went cold. "He won't win." She said with an icy voice that if voices could do things it would have froze the desert.  
  
"There they are remember Copper do what you want with the others just leave the one with the humanoid zoid to me." A girl around fifteen with waist length orange hair and dark blue eyes she wore a jumpsuit with a skirt instead pants and wore knee high high heel boots.  
  
"That'll do just fine." The sinister reply came from the boy with black gloves, cargo shorts and overcoat with a blue shirt he straightened the copper tinted sunglasses and smiled a toothy psycho smile. Copper pulled his Magnum out and pretended to shoot each zoid. "Let them all die." He said.  
  
"Not my Goji." The girl said. Copper frowned "Why are you obsessed over one stinking guy he'd be better off dead Jira." Copper said and turned toward the girl. "Because he's my rival and I want him." Jira said. Copper spat and looked back at the two teams. "It looks like they are getting ready to fight prepare yourself Copper." Jira said and turned toward her zoid. Copper gave Jira a brief glance and turned back and watched the zoids of G-Force come out of the Hover Cargo. "I don't care what she says Goji Kaiju watch yourself I'll kill you given half the chance." Copper took off his glasses revealing his face that was Ryuji another of Goji's old friends. "That I promise." He smiled his eyes showing pure madness and the shard of the Deathsaurer on a necklace seemed to glow.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author notes: Well I got it in sooner then I thought but I was lucky this was a fair weekend and I wasn't given much work. I probably won't be so lucky next time please do R&R and if you want to give me a couple ideas that might help me get the next chapter up quicker. Ta ta for now. 


	4. A Whole New World

Author notes: Chapter two A Whole New World is basically what you think it is the characters are transported to the other dimension and mayhem begins so here we go.  
  
  
  
As the teams waited for the Judge capsule the pilots made last minute checks on their zoids and of course for one of the pilots a boast that would probably get on your nerves. Goji was making final checks on his zoid when he received a voice only transmission. "Goji Kaiju I presume I hope your ready lose." The voice of Isis was as confident and arrogant as ever. "Why is that?" Goji said hardly paying any attention to the voice and instead kept on running checks on his zoid. "Hiami said I could fight you I'll prove to her a organoid is all you need in a battle." Isis sat back comfortably smirking wishing she could see the guy flinch. Goji sighed. "That's not true at all it depends on the pilot mostly, the organoid just helps." Isis sat up quickly slamming her hands on her armrests nearly snapping them her hair stood up and her tail went rigid. "What was that?! How stupid can you be? The one with the organoid always wins." She fought not to hiss at this arrogant pilot that Hiami said was a friend and skilled pilot. "We'll see about how you think after I beat you." She finished and cut the transmission. Goji slightly shook his head. "Some people just don't learn."  
  
Finally just two minutes after the conversation between Goji and Isis the Judge capsule came crashing down. As both teams got ready to fight the Judge began to announce the usual things. Everyone tensed as the Judge said ready, but they were denied when he stopped and instead began something else. "Warning unauthorized zoids in the area clear the area this is an official zoid battle."  
  
"What!? Dammit I'm gonna rip apart those zoids who dare interfere in my battle!" Isis yelled out. She searched frantically with Midnight. "Where are they!?" Suddenly a High Energy signal appeared on the sensors. "What?" Isis said. "Look out it's a charged particle cannon!!" Hiami yelled out in her transmitter. "Take cover!!" Ryuichi shouted as he hunkered down his Lightning Saix.  
  
The charged beam of energy lanced out missing everyone except one the Judge. The capsule and Judge was vaporized. The pilots looked toward the cliff where two zoids stood one was humanoid like Goji's except it looked female and the other was a GunGyarados, which looked like it had fired the particle cannon. A transmission was sent to all the pilots. "None of you are my concern except the one in the humanoid zoid. Goji it's been a couple months. How are you?" The voice was all too familiar for Goji and Hiami to forget. "Jira." Goji said in his usual emotionless way but there was a hint of disgust in it. "Jira Jukai I should have known you'd still stalking after Goji." Hiami said the displeasure in her voice was crystal clear. "Hiami Sohemoto? I wasn't expecting you but I thought that giant aluminum ape looked familiar." Jira said.  
  
"Enough with the formalities its time for you all to die!!" Copper yelled out he launched his GunGyarados from the cliff and soared toward the zoids below. "Oh no you don't." Celes brought her Storm sworder around and fired her largest weapon the cannon on her Storm sworder's back. The GunGyarados took it hard but hardly looked fazed. "Shit!!" Celes cried as she veered her zoid away. "How pathetic." Copper sneered and turned to shoot down the Storm sworder with his gatlings but was denied when the Bahamut Zero flew up and fired a barrage from its own gatling. Copper raised his E-shield and the shots were harmlessly deflected. "What pathetic fools. They can't defeat me." Copper smirked and fired two grenade launchers. The Bahamut Zero reeled back as a massive explosion sent it plummeting back to the ground and its combat system froze.  
  
"Damn that guy's good" Hillary sent a barrage of missiles soaring toward the GunGyarados's back as it tried to shoot down the Storm sworder. "The little girl will lose her wings and be sent to the ground in a burning heap." Copper smiled at his made up poetry as the crosshairs locked onto the Storm sworder that was desperately trying to get out of the lock. The missiles hit jarring the GunGyarados losing the lock and damaging one of the wings. "Dammit no!!" Copper fought his controls as he went down instead.  
  
"Fool" Jira said as she jumped her zoid down and charged the Temjin X. "Goji your mine!!" Goji frowned at the other humanoid zoid. "Very well lets see how good you and Viper II have become." The Temjin X reached behind as a handle jutted out grabbing it the Sword-gun was drawn and the rest of the blade slid out. "This time I'll defeat you." Jira said and released a three-way barrage from the Vulcan in her Laser sword emitter. "That's what you said last time." Goji ran left and hit his boosters making his zoid run at speeds rivaling a Lightining Saix. He fired a short burst from his heavy autocannon. Viper II leaped high on its boosters and released a barrage of missiles. Goji jigged Temjin X to the right then quickly hit his boosters and ran to the left completely losing the missiles.  
  
Ryuichi charged his Lightning Saix straight at the GunGyarados firing repeatedly. "Damn stupid cat!!" Copper fired his grenade launchers at the ground in front of the Lightning Saix creating a deep pit, which Ryuichi blundered into. "Say good bye kitty cat." Copper said and rested one of the gatlings on the head of the Lightning Saix. A high-energy reading caught his attention. Reeling the GunGyarados around he faced Hillary's Gunsniper, which was charging up a particle cannon. "So this fool actually has a dangerous toy." Copper said amused not afraid.  
  
Isis charged Midnight at the girl humanoid zoid. "That's my opponent you witch the only one fighting him is me!!" She yelled out and Midnight leaped. "Strike Laser Claw!!" The high heat claw swung at Viper II but was intercepted by the Laser sword as it activated. "Don't interfere you rookie." Jira spat and Viper II kicked midnight sending the fox zoid a good 50 meters away. "I was... defeated." Isis said as she sat there looking at the screen blinking Combat System Freeze.  
  
Hillary was just about to release a charged particle beam when the GunGyarados appeared in front of her slamming a claw in her zoids head and sending the particle beam off course. "Time to die little girl." Copper was giddy now as he raised the claw for the finishing blow.  
  
Suddenly Hiami's Konig Kong loomed behind the GunGyarados and grabbed it from behind. "Let go of my zoid!! Your dead you hear me?! I'll kill all of you!!" Copper went into a rage as he fought to free himself from the Konig Kong's grasp. "You won't be killing anyone today." Hiami's voice was calm but firm. "You can't stop me. No one can!!" Copper managed to maneuver his zoids mouth to grab one of the Konig Kong's arms and ripped the fist off. Hiami reeled back and fell over. Copper spotted the Temjin X crouching and firing at Viper II as it weaved between the shots and sent a Homing beam at Goji's zoid. Goji threw a bomb and the energy counteracted each other. "Like I promised given half the chance I'll kill you." Copper grinned gleefully as the intake fan began to spin and a charged particle beam began its deadly charging.  
  
"Goji look out!!" Hillary yelled out as she managed to straighten the Gunsniper after the heavy blow from the GunGyarados. Goji saw the high- energy signal and leaped out of the way just as Copper unleashed the beam. The beam lanced out and hit the ancient Ultrasaurus. "Crap he hit a ancient land mark!!" Hillary cried out.  
  
The Ultrasaurus was suddenly giving off a lot of energy. "Something's not right the Ultrasaurus energy is rising fast." Celes said. "That guy must have hit the reactor!! Its gonna blow!!" Ryuichi yelled out as he limped his Lightning Saix as fast as it could away from the battle. "Dammit!!" Copper yelled out as he ran his GunGyarados away from the Ultrasaurus not even he was going to risk it. "Goji made it to Hiami's zoid and lifted the Konig Kong. "Come on Hiami we have to move." Temjin X and the Konig Kong moved painfully slow toward the Hover Cargo. "I can make it. Please go help Isis." Hiami then limped the Konig Kong into the Hover Cargo.  
  
Hitting his boosters again Goji made it quickly to Isis's zoid. "Come on lets go we have to move." Goji said his voice was commanding and urgent. "I lost to someone without an organoid." Isis whispered. "She's in shock." Goji thought. "Snap out of it!! The Ultrasaurus is about to blow move!!" Goji yelled out. "Leave me alone." Isis huffed and curled into a ball. "Girls can be stubborn at the wrong times geez what a pain." Goji muttered and got out of Temjin X he leaped onto Midnight and pried the cockpit open. "Come on lets go!" Goji said a bit more urgently. Isis's ears pricked and she looked up and glared at Goji. "I told you to leave me alone." She frowned and curled herself even more. "Quit mourning and get a move on its gonna blow." Goji said. "Go away." She said. Frowning at her stubbornness Goji slapped Isis bringing her out of her shock. "Snap out of it." Goji said his voice cold again. Isis hissed and was about to lunge when a violent explosion and shockwave knocked them into darkness.  
  
  
  
Goji opened his eyes he shook his head to clear the dizziness and looked around apparently his zoid had been knocked over but still was in good condition. Midnight had been mostly cushioned from Temjin X so it still stood. Goji looked down where Isis was still unconscious. Sighing he picked her up and took her out of the cockpit. The Hover Cargo and his fellow zoid pilots weren't in sight. Laying Isis down Goji began to scout a short distance from the area and immediately after a few minutes he had a single thought in his mind. "Where the hell are we?" He said. To be continued 


	5. Mental Conflicts

Author notes: chapter 3 Mental Conflicts in the New World and I do mean mental conflicts on a certain hero.  
  
Goji went into his zoid and pulled out the Emergency Survival Kit. Then after gathering a good amount of wood he started a fire. Taking a packet of rations he began to cook it over the fire in an aluminum pot. He glanced at Isis still unconscious. "Stubborn girl she should have listened." He muttered. A moan was heard and Isis shifted a bit. Frowning at the girl Goji got up went to the nearby stream and cupped some water into his hands then he threw it on Isis. "MEEEEYYAAAAAAGH!!! COLD!!" Isis yelled out leaping up. "Glad your awake... Are those things real?" Goji pointed at Isis's ears and tail. "What do you think buster!!" Isis snapped her eyes narrowed behind her shades. "I guess they are." Goji said and turned away. "You got some nerve to pour water on me." Isis said. "Well you probably would've slept on so I woke you." Goji began stirring the contents in the pot. "You also slapped me you jerk get up come on." Isis raised her hands and extended her claws. "I think you should be more concerned with your organoid left joint got strained I did my best to fix it." Goji pointed at the black wolf organoid who lifted her head and her tail began to wag as she spotted Isis. "Twilight!!" Isis rushed to her organoid and knelt checking the repairs that Goji made. "You patched it up real well." Isis said. "I know." Goji replied blankly.  
  
Hiami sighed deeply as the Hover Cargo stopped to pick up Celes and her Storm Sworder. "My zoid's a wreck!!" Celes cried out over her radio. "She ain't the only one." Ryuichi said he looked at his Lightning Saix two of its legs had been blown off during the explosion. The repair machines that Goji had constructed awhile back were already working to repair the badly damaged zoid. The Bahamut Zero had amazingly survived with little damage. Hillary's Gunsniper left knee joint got fried and half the armor was muck. Hiami's Konig Kong only suffered the lost fist from the battle against the GunGyarados. "Where do you think Goji and Isis are at?" Hillary looked up toward Hiami who was sitting on the command chair. "I have no idea Hillary. But Goji knows how to take care of himself and he will probably help Isis as well." "Isis is with the leader of G-Force? Oh I wish I was there right now I want to see how long before Isis claws this guy." Celes entered the command center smiling. "I wouldn't count on that Celes." Hiami smiled she knew things about Goji and one thing was how he fought. "Your kidding me right? Isis will claw the guy to bits." Celes said.  
  
"You girls are talking like this friend of yours isn't even human." Ryuichi entered looking puzzled. Hiami sighed she isn't awhile back Isis was part of an experiment trying to cross human with tiger. The result was how she is now she has a lot on her mind and a temper not to be trifled with." "But you said that Goji couldn't lose to Isis." Celes said. "Goji was trained to be a perfect soldier, a perfect technician and a perfect scientist." Hiami said. "Scientist you mean that he can do weird things to animals and such eeeewwww." Celes said. "Don't get me wrong Goji only uses science as a last resort in fact I remember him saying awhile back that he was working on a new infiltration potion." "Infiltration why would he need that for?" Ryuichi said. "Goji is still a soldier at heart the potion was part of a plan years ago he's just finishing it." "What is the potion supposed to do?" Hillary asked. "I'm not certain maybe make him invisible." Hiami chuckled. "Hiami from the way I think you actually like Goji." Celes said. Hiami flinched but managed to stay calm. "Well maybe awhile back I did but I guess I lost interest." Hiami turned away trying to hide a blush. "You do like him how long have you two been going out?" Celes moved in a big grin on her face. Hiami was fighting not to blush. "Oh go check up on your zoid." Celes walked away giggling.  
  
In the sick bay Zack Zero Cooper was lying on a bed two of left ribs was broken when he fell and he needed time to heal. Kaos lay on the ground next to the bed. A transmission went on and Hiami's calm voice began to speak. "How are you doing Zack?" "I've had worse." Zack replied. "Get plenty of rest we will continue searching for Goji and Isis." Hiami said. "What about the other two Copper and Jira?" Zack asked. "Lets not worry about them." Hiami said. "Roger." Zack cut the transmission and lay back on the bed again.  
  
Copper kicked at a pile of rocks cursing repeatedly his zoid was ready but Jira's zoid had taken damage and she was currently doing repairs. "Hurry up Jira I want to get back at those fools." Copper kicks another rock pile before Jira replied. "Be patient Copper I just need ten more minutes." "Copper cursed again. "Why can't I go and get them myself?" "Because you will basically kill everyone regardless of what I tell you." Jira said. "Your still obsessed with Goji? I can't believe I'm following orders from a love-sick girl." Before Copper could say another word Jira leaped ever so graceful and silent and took him down. Copper stared into the eyes of Jura Jukai the eyes that hypnotize like a snake. "Don't you ever criticize me Copper. Never criticize how I feel for someone, it'll be your last." Copper's eyes widened when he saw a forked tongue slip out and brush his left cheek. "Remember that Copper." Jira got off and went back to her zoid. Copper sat up and stared at the figure walking away. 'What the heck is she?' He shivered for the first time Copper was scared.  
  
Goji took a metal bowl and spoon and put some of the ration food in it and handed it to Isis before getting a bowl for himself. Isis didn't even look at what she was eating till she had put a spoonful in her mouth and promptly spitted it out. "What the hell is this junk?!?" Isis cried out. "Its gruel it has a good shelf life makes a perfect ration." Goji replied blankly. "This crap I never had this stuff since the last time I had a flu which was like three years ago I am not eating it ever again." Isis tossed the bowl away. "If you aren't going to eat don't waste what I have. But you do need your strength though." Goji ate another spoonful. "You do need your strength though, HA!! Keep that crap for yourself." Isis turned away. Goji frowned he was actually getting annoyed with the Cat-girl's attitude. 'Fine she wants some real food I'll get it for her.' He looked at the stream and one hand sliced into the water. "Hey Isis!!" Goji called out and cranked his arm back. "What is it!? Ack!" Just as Isis turned Goji threw the fish in her face. She grabbed it off and glared at Goji. "I should kill you for that." She hissed. "I'd love to see you try, but right now better eat while its fresh." Goji turned back to his gruel. Isis looked at the wiggling fish in her hands then bit into its back.  
  
(Wolf Clan Dropship: Black Wolf) "Star Colonel we had a high-energy signal just a moment ago and faded the location was traced here to this area we don't know what it was but should we land and investigate?" A clan tech looked at the Star Colonel. "Aff Richard send Tanya and Philip for reconnaissance." Star Colonel Tira Kolun said. The tech left immediately. "I wonder if this is a new Inner Sphere weapon." Tira said to herself.  
  
"Uh guys we have something on radar and its big." Hillary said. "Can you identify what it is?" Hiami asked "No it doesn't match with anything." Hillary said. "Should we check it out?" Celes asked. "Whose zoids are combat ready?" Hiami asked. "Zack, yours, Hillary's, and Ryuichi's." Celes replied. "Zack is still in the Medical center, my zoid is to slow. I suggest we send Ryuichi his zoid should be able to get in and out fast." "I'll get him." Celes said and left for Ryuichi's quarters.  
  
As Celes reached Ryuichi's quarters Ryuichi was listening to some corny music. "Do the halabaloo yeah that's how Arashi now the twist. Good now lets try the funky chicken." The door slid open and Celes got to see a boy and his organoid flapping their arms like a bird. "Oh I just wish I had a camera right now." She said. "Hey haven't you heard of knocking?!?" Ryuichi said quickly stopping what he was doing. "Heh heh tell that to Hillary but that isn't important Hiami's sending you for recon just a quick look and run don't engage." Celes said. "Right right I'll do it." Ryuichi said. "Oh and Ryuichi next time I come do the Macarena." Celes left laughing as Ryuichi stared blushing.  
  
Isis woke up and stretched cracking her neck and looked around Twilight was still sleeping but Goji wasn't there. She sniffed and caught his scent and headed in his direction. She pushed some low bushes aside and spotted Goji going through some martial arts He wore no shirt but kept his pants on each move was calculated and coordinated. Isis stared as Goji finished his practice and spotted her. "Well I didn't know I had an audience." Goji said. Isis quickly recovered wiping the drool that was coming down the corner of her mouth. "Audience? Me? Ha those moves are nothing compared to me." Isis said. "Wish to prove it?" Goji asked. Isis smiled finally some payback. "Why not but your going to regret it." She dropped into a position almost resembling a cat crouching. Goji dropped into a fighting stance. Isis pounced with lightning speed. Goji easily ducked the pounce and turned to face her again. Isis crouched again and lunged slashing with claws that probably would've shred a tree up. But Goji easily weaved past her slashes he caught one hand and put her into a painful lock. Isis turned her head to glare at her opponent only to find his face mere inches away from hers. She froze when his glare caught her. "Looks like I win." Goji released Isis and stepped back. She fell to her knees and looked at her arm that felt like it was going to break a minute ago. "I was defeated again I'm no warrior at all." Isis got up and ran off. Goji grabbed his shirt and jacket and rushed after her just to make sure she wouldn't do anything drastic.  
  
  
  
Star Colonel we have sent a star of Elementals to scout the western regions 4 kilometers out do you want them to continue or should I call them back?" A Star Captain looked on as Tira Kolun the Star Colonel watched the trees sway and admire the scenery and fresh air. "Neg Harry although you should have told me first I'll let this mistake slide by for now." "You think it's a new stravog weapon?" Harry asked. "Aff or a new battlemech with power that might rival our clan mechs." "Impossible even after the wars the Inner Sphere stravogs were still behind us in mech and weapons." "We must assume anything Star Captain keep status at yellow alert I'll be in my quarters." With that Star Colonel Tira left.  
  
Isis ran tears stinging her eyes twice she's been defeated. 'I'm no warrior I'm just a weakling.' She kept that thought repeating in her head, till finally she tripped and fell. Goji stood over her and sighed. "Get a hold of yourself you need to keep it together till we find the others." Isis looked up. "How would you like being treated as a freak? Look at me I'm a freak!! I have a tail, claws and I enjoy eating fish live and other stuff." Goji knelt down and looked at her as if trying to penetrate her shades with his gaze. "That does not change who you are or what humanity you have left. You are not a freak remember that."  
  
Isis tried to look fierce but dropped it. "How can I not be a freak? I was an experiment a long while back trying to cross a human with tiger but they regretted it after I was done with them Twilight too she was also part of an experiment she's a wolf now not a dragon and the pain of the tests that awful pain." Isis punched a fist into the ground. "My parents were killed fighting the Deathsaurer... I was raised to be a perfect soldier in the Republic I've had many things injected into me to make me what I am now. I cannot say I feel your pain. I can never say my pain was bad as yours." He reached out and gently placed a hand on Isis's shoulder. "But I can try to help you in whatever way I can." Isis looked at Goji was this truly the guy she insulted back at the zoid battle? She reached up and slowly took off her shades revealing her yellow feline eyes. "You have nice eyes." Goji said. Isis was taken aback. "Uhh thank you." She turned her head away. Goji suddenly pulled out a gun. Isis whipped out her knife upon seeing the gleaming black gun. "Something's coming. Five of them I think big." Goji said. Isis twitched her ears and sniffed. He was right around that number were heading toward them. Goji gripped Isis's right hand. "Come on we have to move out quietly." He lead Isis back no sound was heard as both walked through the brush.  
  
Ryuichi ran the Lightning Saix bored with his little mission. "Recon duty that's something for soldiers." He muttered a growl from the zoid core told him someone else agreed. But when he was about to leap over a hill when he stopped and hunkered the zoid down. "What the hell is that?!" Ryuichi saw a gigantic ship and giant machines were walking out of it in fact two smaller machines were heading toward his direction fast. "I got to warn the others." He turned his zoid and ran it till it broke the sound barrier. One thing was for sure they were not on Zi. 


	6. The mystery of Goji

Author notes: chapter 4 The Clans. Some of you may not know what Battletech is but bear with me a little research off the internet goes a long way so here's chap 4  
  
As Goji and Isis arrive at their temporary camp they began to pack quickly. Goji stomped out the fire, while Isis packed up the rations and Twilight stood watch. "Quick get to your zoid Isis we've to go fast." Goji stamped out the rest of the fire. "I'm inclined to agree those things are getting closer fast." Isis quickly leapt into her zoid. Twilight followed quickly merging with the zoid. Goji was about to step onto his zoid's hand when the five things appeared.  
  
"Star Captain what kind of battlemechs are those?" An Elemental cried out. "I don't know but they are trying to escape let's test our mettle against these new mechs Quiaff?" The Star Captain grinned at the new opportunity to test his skills. The wolf like mech rose and roared at them. The more human one had its pilot stepping on its hand. "Capture that pilot. We need him for questioning."  
  
Goji saw two of the strange metal beings start running toward him, his thoughts were a whirl his knife was useless now and his gun would probably only piss them off. Frowning he reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of titanium steel brass knuckles. Then leaped toward his foes. Slamming a fist into the V-shaped visor of one before lashing out with his foot and connected with the others waist. A loud crack was heard as the thick glass gave way to the knuckle, and the kick made the other step back.  
  
Isis fired repeatedly at the three metal beings that were trying to get close to her zoid she saw a couple fire lasers at her and ruin some of her armor but she was still good. However she knew Goji was in trouble although he was strong these things were huge three meters tall. Goji had to leap or hit high in order to effectively hold his foes off. He had ducked and weaved every time they brought up the arm with the laser and stayed away from the other arm with three fingers since that had a machine gun. 'I'm getting tired fast I can't last for long.' Goji punched again making another dent and making one of his opponents stumble. But that ended when the other kicked forward and connected with his face. "Goji!!" Isis cried out. But already both figures grabbed Goji's limp body and hoisted it up. "Strike Laser Claw!!!" Isis screamed out and the left paw of her zoid glowed as she swept it out it caught two of the metal beings slicing through them. Then lunged her zoid toward the ones carrying Goji. One faced her but the other was running with his body. Her zoid suddenly stumbled and she found out one of beings had buried itself into a chink in the armor and was ripping and burning things up with its laser. "Twilight sick um girl." Isis said and the organoid leapt from the zoid.  
  
Star Captain Tony was extremely pleased he had managed to find a chink in the mech's armor and soon he would be able to capture the mech but it quickly ended when he heard a roar as he turned he saw a wolf's jaws slice through his helmet. Twilight leaped back she had expected to bite into circuitry and metal. Instead she only got a few inches of armor and flesh and this black stuff was shooting out blocking the blood from spilling out and a clear fluid sprayed out killing any flies that were trying to land on it.  
  
Isis had seen the whole thing. "What the hell? Don't tell me these things are human." Isis looked at the remaining figure that fired two missiles at her. The missiles hit but damage wasn't to bad. Isis placed her targeting reticule on the figure and fired. The anti zoid slugs slammed home and the metal being exploded. Something landed on her window it was an arm and it was bleeding red blood and the black stuff was spraying out to covering the arm in a black cocoon. Isis shook off her shock and looked around for Goji, but he was gone. "No.... He's gone." A growl was heard as Twilight moved up beside Midnight. "Twilight can you get him back?" A roar signaled that it could be done. "Good luck I'm counting on you." Isis said. The black wolf organoid bounded into the brush. 'Now how am I going to move Goji's zoid?' Isis thought.  
  
Ryuichi boarded the Hover Cargo. "We have got to move our ass's there are two of these weird looking machines and they don't look friendly." Ryuichi docked his zoid and leaped out. "What? Machines what are you talking about?" Celes said. "Less talk move the damn Hover Cargo those things are pretty fast. A voice suddenly boomed through an intercom. "People this is Hiami. Hillary has just told me that there are two objects moving are way and closing fast. Ryuichi prepare your zoid for combat. I'll be there in a second. Hillary get this hunk of tin moving. Celes mount one of the gun turrets." All the zoid pilots move quickly to do what they were told. "You ready Arashi?" Ryuichi strapped himself in. A roar signaled an ok. "Let's Rock!!" Ryuichi launched his zoid on the catapult. Hiami boarded her Konig Kong and stepped on the catapult. "This is Hiami, moving out." Hiami launched her zoid out.  
  
"What in hell are those things!?" Philip yelled out. "Calm down Philip let's head back we are only on reconnaissance." Tanya said. "Aff let's head back." Philip said. The Konig Kong and Lightning Saix stood in front of the Hover Cargo. "They seem to be protecting that large vehicle." Philip said. "Aff let us head back are mission is completed." Tanya turned her Cougar mech around. "Those mechs are new but they don't look like they have many weapons I'm going to attack." Philip throttled his puma to full speed and sent his mech headlong toward the Lightning Saix. "No Philip!! Come back you fool!!" Tanya turned her mech back around. "Die stravog!!" Philip fired both his ER PPC"s. The Lightning Saix leapt high and the blue manmade lightning slashed the spaceit was a moment ago. "Its fast." Philip said.  
  
"Damn what the heck was that?! It looked like a charged particle cannon at a smaller scale." Ryuichi landed his zoid. "Hiami set her target reticule over the strange machine that had fired and fired her shoulder mounted cannon. The machine sagged under the blast armor flew off but it still stood. "Let's get that thing Arashi!!" Ryuichi pushed his controls forward and ran the Lightning Saix creating a sonic boom that knocked the machine over. The Lighning Saix roared as it raised a paw and brought it down on the cockpit. Philip could only scream before he died. "Damn stravog's." Tanya muttered as she retreated She wanted to avenge her sibkin but it was no use these mechs were strange and quite powerful.  
  
The Elemental that was carrying Goji had made it back to the Dropship. "Star Colonel I have brought you one of the freeborn stravog's. I'm though afraid I'm the only one left." "What has happened to Star Captain Tony?" Tira looked mad she herself was an Elemental Tony was one of her sibko. "He died Star Colonel a mech wolf bit through his helmet. "Mech wolf? Is what you speak true quiaff?" "Aff Star Colonel it leapt out of the bigger mech and killed Star Captain Tony." "What mech are you talking of?" "It looked like a wolf or dog of some sort. It was powerful Star Colonel it sliced through two Elementals with one swipe." "Inner Sphere can't have possibly made such effective mechs over such a short period of time. If so why are they in Wolf Clan space?" Tira looked at Goji. "Why is this one wearing brass knuckles did he possibly attempt to fight you off?" The Elemental took off his helmet aff Star Colonel he held two of us at bay till Thomas knocked him out." "Then you haven't defeated him either I exercise my right as a superior officer to take this one off your hands." "As you wish Star Colonel." The Elemental bowed his head in a silent salute.  
  
Goji moaned his head was ringing but he tried to ignore it. 'Where am I?' His thoughts were a bit screwed up but he could still make out what was going on. He was in some sort of cell and what was this on his wrist? 'Some sort of wristlet easily removed.' Goji tore the wristlet and looked around the cell. 'A door with a sonic lock this is easier than I thought.' Goji reached over to his thigh a synthetic skin was over a few pieces of electronic equipment carefully placed to look like muscles that had tightened due to stress. Putting the pieces together Goji placed it over the sonic lock and after a few seconds was rewarded with the door sliding open. Looking outside he quickly made his way down a corridor making sure he didn't look suspicious.  
  
"As soon as he's awake I want him to be questioned." Tira walked along with a technician that was listing things on a noteputor. "Yes Star Colonel it will be done." Tira accidentally brushed against someone when she looked she was surprised to see Goji walking by. "Stop him!!" She yelled out. The technician dropped his noteputer and lunged. Goji lashed backward with a foot and the technician went flying into the wall then Goji shot off like a bullet. Tira took off after him her greater stride keeping up with his fast pace. The Elemental that had brought Goji in had finished a refreshing shower and came out in a jumpsuit he saw Goji racing down the corridor and stepped in his way. Goji slipped through his grasp and received an elbow to the stomach and a uppercut to the chin that sent him to the ground. Tira leaped over her fallen comrade but a new sense off respect swept through her for the stranger to beat an Elemental was quite a feat. Goji risked a glance behind the girl chasing him was huge not fat but damn that body she got was a bodybuilders dream and damn was she tall he guessed two meters and a quarter and the guy he just toppled was three meters. 'How the hell did these people get so tall?' Goji returned to running at top speed even though he had no idea where to go.  
  
Twilight watched the strange ship making sure not to be spotted by the patrols she saw the main way in was used a lot she couldn't risk it without getting caught. Her thoughts went to Isis how the girl looked at her with those eyes she knew what it meant Isis had started to respect the boy take a liking to him maybe she would take that a bit further. Twilight wanted to smile how she wanted to tell that girl that she wasn't what they thought she was but that would have to be later Goji had to be rescued and that was a must he was one of the few who got away like her and it was to long since she last saw him.  
  
Goji had ran into a few more people who attempted to but failed to stop him as he made a turn he saw he now faced two Elementals in power armor with their laser arm facing him. The chase was over. Goji lifted his hands and sighed. Tira arrived soon after and took Goji away. "How did you get out of your cell freebirth?" Tira kept a good grip on Goji's shoulder any attempt would have been useless unless he got his neck snapped off. "I had practice on breaking out." Goji said plainly as he was led away. Growling Tira slammed Goji against the wall even though he should have cried out Goji simply gave a soft "oof." and looked at her with his usual glare. Tira's eyes widened the guy should have cried out but it looked like he hardly felt it. "What the heck are you freeborn?" Goji sighed. "My name is Goji Kaiju so stop calling me that, and what I am is something I cannot tell." Goji replies coolly surrendering no hint of emotion. Tira looked extremely irritated at Goji. "Here's a choice free...Goji you can tell me or we will get it out of you some other way." Goji almost looked amused. "Well what do you think I'm going to say?" Tira frowned and quite roughly pushed Goji toward the interrogation room.  
  
Isis managed to carry Goji's zoid on her zoid's back a fair distance away from the area they were once at. 'I hope Goji's okay....What am I thinking? When did I start worrying about that guy so much?' Isis opened the cockpit and looked at the white and blue zoid on her zoid's back. 'Am I actually starting to like him? Maybe even I... That's ridiculous he'd never go for it, I've treated him so bad.' Isis sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. "But I can't seem to stop thinking of him."  
  
The Hover Cargo moved slowly along the hillside. "What were those things they weren't any zoids I've seen before." Hillary looked behind her as she drove. Zack Cooper came out his chest was still bandaged but in other words he was almost in top shape. "You think Goji and Isis are okay you know it's almost been three months." Hiami looked a bit more worried now. "I completely forgot. Goji I hope your okay when Isis is in that state you're going to have some trouble." "What trouble is there your not telling us?" Ryuichi leaned closer to Hiami with a suspicious look on his face. Hiami took a deep breath. "I guess I should tell you. You know Isis was crossed with Tiger right?" Ryuichi and Hillary nodded. "Well what does a female cat go into every few months?" Both zoid pilots thought hard on that and simultaneously they came up with the same answer. "Oh shit." They both said. "Now I really wish I was there with my camera." Celes said. Hiami shot a look of warning at the young girl before making a small prayer. 'Goji please be alright.' She thought as she watched the 3d screens show the background as they moved.  
  
Goji Sat strapped into a chair he glared at the light that was quite blinding. He noticed that something in the light was starting to irritate him also the growing pain from it. "I'll never you know." Tira frowned at the zoid pilot. "Bring him up to eighty then down again he has no chemical resistance." Goji felt extreme pain course through his body and smirked he moved his neck a little backward. "What are you doing?" Tira demanded. Goji made no reply as he went limp. A clan medic rushed toward the seat. "He is unconscious Star Colonel." Tira looked at Goji thoughts already coming up with a solution. 'I see he cut off the flow of blood to his brain causing immediate shut down he isn't going to die but he isn't going to feel pain either.' "This freeborn isn't so weak as we thought he would be." "What shall we do with him Star Colonel?" The medic asked. "Take him to my quarters for now I'll deal with him personally." Tira took on a sly grin as two mechwarriors took Goji away.  
  
Twilight looked at the sky it was night the mechs were going in more then coming out now was her chance she swiftly and silently clambered onto a mech known to Inner Sphere as the Masakari and crouched low on its level hood. She would bide her time till she struck.  
  
To be continued 


	7. a Secret Revealed

Author Notes: Here's the next chapter The Rivalry of Clans looks like there's more than one. Man this looks like trouble.  
  
Night had fallen and the Hover Cargo was settled in a meadow but still the people inside were alert as ever. "Ryuichi is they're more of those things out there?" Hillary asked. "Well from my recon there was a humongous ship and judging from its size I say maybe about thirty maybe forty more." He replied. "Oh that is so comforting Ryuichi. We may have to fight more of those things aren't you worried a little bit?" Hillary glared at the pilot who just came back from the kitchen with a jar of cookies. "Not at all." He grinned.  
  
"Hey those are my cookies!!" Celes yelled out and began to chase Ryuichi. "Hey share the wealth don't hog it to yourself." Ryuichi dodged a sofa cushion that was tossed at him. "Gimme my cookies back!!" Celes yelled out then abruptly sat down and began to cry. "Geez Ryuichi you just had to go and make a girl cry." Hillary shook her head. "I didn't mean too." Ryuichi kneeled to Celes. "I'm sorry here's your cookies back is there anything I can do to make you stop?" Ryuichi handed over the cookie jar. Celes's hand shot out and grabbed Ryuichi's neck. A grin that would make anybody nervous was plastered on Celes's face.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that." Hiami smiled her all knowing smile. "What is she going to do?" Ryuichi choked. "Dress you up." Zack said as he and Kaos leaned against a wall. "Nooooooo!!" Ryuichi tried to struggle but Celes's grip was just too strong. "Come along now." Celes said. "This I got to see maybe I could draw it too." Hillary took out her journal and followed Celes and Ryuichi. Ryuichi managed to reach out and grab Arashi's tail as the organoid tried to hide. "If I'm going down you're coming with me Arashi." The organoid roared as it clawed and scraped at the floor trying to get away. Hiami looked at Zack and sighed. "Zack gave a nod and rolled his eyes. Time to move before the screams start.  
  
Goji opened his eyes he was expecting to be in a cell but the place he was in told him otherwise. "This looks like and officer's quarters." He muttered. "It is." A voice said. Goji whirled to see Star Colonel Tira in front of him. "Who are you?" Goji said and dropped into a stance. "I'm Star Colonel Tira Kolun." The elemental stepped closer. "To tell the truth you are quite unique to other Inner Sphere people." "How so?" Goji asked. "To beat an elemental is like trying to take on a battlemech with a machine gun and actually winning." Tira said. "That also includes the four other saps I brought down right?" Goji asked. "That too." Tira said. "So your point is?" Goji leaned against the wall as he waited. "We shall take off soon after we hunt down that other mechs then I shall see to my khan for the ceremony which will fully bring you in as a warrior for our clan." Tira looked as though she was going burst with pride. "Who said I wanted to join?" Goji narrowed his gaze on Tira. "You have no choice but the true thing is to fully join the clan is a high honor. You should be proud of yourself." Tira came closer till Goji began to drop into a stance again. "I don't want to join your clan Tira, my friends need me." "But we need you." Tira said a new gentle tone in her voice. Goji shook his head. "I can't stay Tira and you know I will try to escape again." The elemental towered over Goji but a look of defeat crossed her beautiful face she was about to say something when an alarm began to blare.  
  
Tira rushed toward an intercom and pressed a button. "What's going on!?" She demanded. "Star Colonel we have two dropships on radar. They are Jade Falcon!!" A reply from the tech sounded like he was in panic. "They haven't even issued a challenge!? We shall bury those birds all rules of engagement of off. All forces move in and annihilate the Jade Falcon!!" Tira rushed to leave but a gentle but firm grip grasped her arm. "I'm coming with you." Goji said. "Neg you shall stay here till we arrive back victorious." Tira began to try loosening his but was surprised to find out she couldn't. "You said I'm a warrior to be even though I don't want to be a member of your clan at least let me fight beside you just this once." Goji glared his intense stare made Tira feel like she was burning up. "Very well you shall take one of the Timber wolf's also known as the Mad Cat and fight beside me." Tira smiled. "Roger that." Goji said.  
  
Twilight put her paws over her ears as the alarm blared away unfortunately she was right under one and man was it loud. 'God almighty this is going to give me a hell of a migraine.' She continued to lay low but soon realized that her hiding place on one of the Masakari's was going to start moving. Then she saw him Goji was dressed some sort of vest and helmet along with his regular clothes. She watched as he boarded one of the giant robots and began walking it out. 'What in hell are you doing Goji?' Twilight crouched lower as the Masakari began to move.  
  
The Battlemechs, Elementals, and aerospace fighters crowded around the Black Wolf as they awaited the Jade Falcon's. The wait wasn't a long one. Suddenly a huge wave of missiles flew toward the Wolf's tiny army. Four Elemental's were wiped out completely a clan Puma and Uller fell under the barrage and cremated armor flew away in chunks as the massive wave finally ceased. Immediately the Wolf's battlemechs released their own wave although much smaller in number of missiles in the direction of the first wave. Aerospace fighters rocketed toward the same area and met by a solid wall of fighters from the Jade Falcon's as well a massive dogfight broke out as the fighters began to blow each other up. Light mechs charged forward followed by medium and then heavy and assault class as mechs began to blast armor and rip holes into each other.  
  
Goji himself was handling this battlemech well he tied in two of his large lasers in and fired. The destructive beams drew scars down a clan Mad Dog or Vulture. The battlemech turned its torso and fired its large and medium pulse lasers. Goji took the impact well enough he saw his status as some of the green areas turned yellow. While his large lasers cycled he released both his medium lasers and began to fire his machine guns as armor turned to slag and chipped away. The Vulture was soon joined by a medium mech called a Black Hawk. The medium mech fired three of its medium lasers as Goji fought to keep his mech on its feet he didn't notice the Black Hawk had a hitchhiker. Well until the mech toppled over. Goji then noticed an elemental clinging to the Black Hawk's back. Aiming carefully Goji released one of his large lasers, which burrowed into the Vultures cockpit and there was no hope for the pilot. "That you Tira?" Goji asked as the elemental leaped off the Black Hawk and faced him. "Aff Goji your first kill I see you handle a mech quite well." Goji smirked as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "You didn't tell me about the free sauna bath." Tira laughed can't take the heat of the mech?" "I can take it but the fight is in vain you can't win." Goji said. Already the blue dots on his mag relay that signaled friendly mechs were disappearing faster then the red dots. "We shall go as warriors of the wolf clan." Tira said. "Suddenly an elemental popped up behind Tira and it wasn't a blue dot. Tira whirled bringing up her laser arm. The other elemental knocked the arm away with its own and slammed its other arm in all three fingers on the hand grasped Tira's power armor and the machine gun in the hand began to fire and rip armor at close proximity. "Tira!!" Goji moved to help but an alarm blared as it signaled he was in a missile lock. A clan Cougar had released both of its LRM 10 packs. Twenty warheads streamed toward Goji's Mad Cat and most of his torso was in shreds. Goji quickly twisted his mechs torso bringing the still quite armored arm and left torso to face the salvo. The warheads hit and the arm flew from its joint. Goji pivoted his mech and faced the light clan mech and fired his remaining large laser at its feet. The beam hit a knee joint that sent the Cougar to the ground temporarily stopping it. Without wasting time for a lock, Goji released his missiles. The two boxy missile packs on his mechs shoulders each released 20 LRM's. The Cougar seemed to evaporate under the huge barrage. Goji quickly turned around and strafed with his machine guns. The elemental hit Tira's helmet and knocked off. Quickly he fired his medium lasers, the beams hit the elemental in the chest and plunged out through the back.  
  
"Tira are you all right?" Goji zoomed in on the downed elemental. Tira looked up her face was covered in the black substance but still she managed to reply. "I shall not make it Goji neither shall my clan this battle has been lost." "Don't talk like that I'm coming to get you." Goji crouched his mech and was about to open the cockpit when a large alarm signaled he was in a missile lock. Twisting the mechs torso again he fired his missile packs just as the other missiles were about to hit. The result was no missiles hit him. "A still mech is an easy target Goji. Go your friends need you." Tira's movements were getting weaker. One arm missing a leg missing half her face covered in black goo, yet she defiantly kept firing her laser arm at a Jade Falcon Uller. Goji began to rip off his vest and helmet the heat in the cockpit was nearly unbearable but he continued his efforts. He began to bind the throttle to full and aimed it at a pack of Jade Falcon mechs that were heading in his direction. Then he leaped out of the cockpit tumbling then getting up and ran toward Tira. "I'll get you out of here." Goji began to lift the Star Colonel when she struggled and he let go. "No!! Don't take this away from me this is all I have left go." Tira shifted and two objects fell out of the shattered power armor, a forty-five hand gun and switchblade. "I'm keeping the knuckles." She smiled. "They are yours." Goji said. Tira smiled and slowly her eyes closed. Goji leaned forward and gently laid a kiss on her forehead. "The birds will pay" Goji said a noise behind him alerted him. He turned and faced an elemental.  
  
Isis was continuously trying to convince herself that Twilight and Goji were going to be okay. But the more she thought the more she worried. "This is just to much I'm going to go get him myself." Isis stood up then abruptly sat down again. "Who am I kidding I'll only get myself lost." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Now that I think of it I guess Goji is a bit cute. Those eyes are a bit scary but he has nice hair and when we fought how close we were and how those muscles..... Oh darn how many months has it been? This is definitely not the time." Isis lay down. "Just need a little rest just a little rest." She fell into an uneasy slumber.  
  
Goji leaped back as the elemental swung at him he rushed forward and landed a drop kick on the elemental making it stumble a few steps back. The Jade Falcon swung again and connected with Goji's face. The teen was sent flying back and quickly jumped back to his feet. His face looked unscathed except for the trickle of blood going down one side of his cheek. Obviously this must have surprised the elemental because he hesitated. But by now Goji's already emotionless eyes had gone near lifeless and from deep down in his throat an animalistic growl began to emanate. A gigantic roar was heard followed by terrific fighting.  
  
Twilight had leaped off the Masakari when it had begun to fire since it gave her such a hot foot. As she stealthily wandered she found Goji, he was bloodied and unconscious. But most of the blood wasn't his. She turned away from the remains of the elemental that Goji fought. 'Goji you really pushed yourself in this one.' Twilight flipped the teen onto her back. 'Let's head back to find Isis.' Twilight began an easy walk away from the battlefield.  
  
The Hover Cargo had just pulled up to find Isis having a bit of a nightmare. "Let's get her inside." Hiami lifted the sleeping girls legs while Hillary grabbed her by her elbows. "Will she be okay?" Celes asked a worried look on her face. Ryuichi wasn't smiling. "I'd say she's in her early stages of her you know what." "Celes nodded as Hiami and the others carried Isis to a room and laid her on the bed before leaving.  
  
"We found Isis and the zoids but no Goji or Twilight." Zack said as he finished bringing the zoids in. "We have to be patient he'll be around soon enough." Hillary began to repair the zoids. A howl broke the sounds of welding. Twilight trotted in with Goji still unconscious. Immediately Goji was brought to the Med room. "Is he okay?" Celes asked as Zack and Hiami came out. "His injuries aren't severe he's had worse." Hiami turned away and headed for the bridge. Unknown to them Twilight had just slipped into the Med room before it closed.  
  
The wolf zoid looked over at Goji still in an uneasy slumber. 'Still having nightmares just like when he was young.' Twilight looked back listening for anyone then she suddenly rose on her hind legs, her front paws folded in and were replaced by two slender arms her body shifted as it presented a more woman like form. The wolf head slightly rose to form a neck and bent forward. The now humanoid wolf sat at the edge of the bed and gently began to comb through Goji's hair. Goji's eyes slowly opened. "Who are you?" He whispered. The wolf humanoid put a finger on his lips. "Its just a dream." She cooed and used her other hand to close his eyes. "That voice heard it somewhere long agoooo." As Goji trailed off Twilight spotted the locket on his neck. She opened it to reveal a picture of Goji age five sitting on his father's shoulders, his mother standing behind the two smiling. Twilight closed the locket. "You really have grown Goji. But I'll still watch over you like I should have fifteen years ago. My blood, my heart....." Twilight gently brushed Goji's cheek. The young teen had a more peaceful expression on his face. "My son." Twilight finished.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. The unforgivable project

Author notes: Heh heh I surprised you guys in the last chapter didn't I? That idea came to me a few days back and man everything fell into place. This chapter is mostly reflecting and talking of the past but it will have fighting in it so bear with me people.  
  
Isis woke up and knew it had started already she felt like she was on fire she was sweating every part of her body felt as sensitive as a cats tongue. "Damn I'm in heat again got to rest got to fight it. Damn it's so hot." Isis felt restless she tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. When she began to pry it open a growl outside told her that one of the two organoids were outside. "Can't go out that way." She looked around and saw something a grate leading to the ventilation shaft. 'Isis you're a genius.' She thought as she pulled of the grate and began to crawl.  
  
Celes was in the kitchen again making cookies it wasn't long when Ryuichi came walking in almost in a trance. "Oh so you do like my cookies a lot." She smiled. "Coookkiieeeesss." Ryuichi said. "Not until we finish what we started." Celes grabbed Ryuichi and pulled out her deadly weapon a make-up kit. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ryuichi tried to run again. "There is no escape." Celes pressed a button and the door to the kitchen closed and locked. But that didn't stop the scream that echoed throughout the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Celes must have caught Ryuichi." Hillary smirked as she heard the Lightning Saix pilot scream. "To tell the truth I think those two are starting to like each other." Zack turned his head toward the hall where Kaos was guarding Isis's room. Hillary looked his direction. "Zack did you have parents?" Zack looked at her lifting his shades. "I don't know I was raised as a soldier that's all I know." Hillary looked down at her feet. "I grew up in a orphanage no parents not even a picture or letter. They treated me bad in that place. Then the Backdraft group saved me. Only after awhile did I find out it was only for evil intentions." Zack looked at her. "Be strong Hillary that's all I have to say for you." Hillary sighed and nodded.  
  
Hiami nearly dropped her wrench when hearing Ryuichi scream. 'She's got him.' She thought. She began to make a few more changes to her zoid like those strange earticle cannons that they saw the weird machine use she took one and was using it in her shoulder mounted cannon. 'Goji took worse injuries then that yet I still am worried.' Hiami sighed and put down the wrench. 'Maybe Goji is awake now.' She headed for the Med room.  
  
Goji was still asleep and Twilight sat on the edge of the bed stroking his hair. "My little boy." She muttered. "Fifteen years how you've grown I can barely recognize you." She leaned in and Goji began to snore. "Just like his father in every way." Twilight chuckled. Soft padding noises made Twilight's ears twitch. Suddenly an overhead grate gave way and out tumbled Isis. Twilight wanted to transform before she saw her, but the Med room door opened and Hiami stepped in seeing both her and Isis.  
  
"What are doing here Isis and who are you?" Hiami stared daggers at the black wolf humanoid. Twilight looked away. I'm one who hasn't been with Goji for most of his life." She said. "Riddles? Quit with the riddles whatever you are." Isis got up and tried to regain a good composure. Twilight combed through Goji's hair before she turned toward the girls. "It started fifteen years ago."  
  
(Flashback scene as Twilight explained.)  
  
"When Goji was five years old. We left to fight the Deathsaurer and lost badly." (Scene as Goji watches his mother's Command Wolf and Father's Rev Raptor attack the Deathsaurer only to be vaporized as the Deathsaurer fired its Charged Particle Cannon.) "When I got out of the wreckage I found out the village was no more and believed my only son gone with it. So I wandered." (Scene of Goji's mom walking away from the burning village crying.) "I didn't wander for long." (Scene as Imperial patrol captures her and takes her to a lab.) "Then it began..... The horrible pain." (Scene as scientists began the experiments on Goji's mom and all she could do was scream.) "In the end I became this the failure. But even then I was worth something this was the first one to survive the process now they would try it differently." (Scene as Goji's mom watches more innocent people being experimented on only to not survive the process.) "A Republican spy found and stole some of the plans they started on their own projects. But the war ended soon after and the scientists of both were banished so both sides could cover up their horrible deeds. I was taken with them. Then I found out that both sides had managed to make the first successful prototypes of their experiments before the war ended the Imperials prototype broke loose and the Republicans likely let theirs go. The scientists were angry they got together and began their own attack now that the process was perfected. They took a little girl killing her mother and father. But when they were half through the process she broke loose and killed them all." Twilight looked toward Isis. "You know who I'm talking about don't you?"  
  
Isis was shocked the reason this happened to her was finally being told. "You knew all along why didn't you tell me?" Twilight looked away. "I thought its best not to know what they tried to make you as they made me." Hiami stepped forward keeping alert, as she knew Isis was still in her heat. "You mentioned prototypes who are they?" The humanoid closed her eyes and remained silent. "Twilight?" Hiami stepped closer. "One is Jira Jukai from what I can guess she must have found out about Goji and is chasing him believing that since they are the same they should be together." Isis's eyes widened. "So Goji is the other prototype!!" Twilight looked at them. "Yes." Her tone was soft almost pained. "What was this project called." Hiami asked. "It was the Biozoid project human infantry who can transform into metal clad zoid beings with weapons and deadly temper. My son doesn't even know he is a biozoid now. Isis slumped. "They were trying to do the same thing to me the bastards." Twilight looked back at Goji. "I missed him so." She leaned in and gently kissed his forehead before getting up. "Isis, Hiami please do me a favor don't tell Goji about me just yet." Both girls tensed as they heard the request. "Why not you're his mother?" Isis asked. Twilight looked toward the two. "Because he has been handling himself well this long and in this situation now, he can't be distracted." Hiami nodded but a pained expression crossed her features. "As you wish Twilight." The humanoid's eyes seemed to smile. "When there is no one else to hear call me Hotaru." The wolf humanoid shifted back to her wolf form. She took one last look before walking out the door.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Isis said as she sat on the bed. Hiami's hand shot out and grabbed Isis by the ear. "Ahhhh let go Hiami!!!" Isis tied in vain to make the other girl let go. "Come on Isis just a few more hours and it'll be over." Hiami dragged Isis out of the Med room.  
  
However the silence was broken when alarms began to blare. "What's happening?!!" Celes cried out. Ryuichi snuck out lipstick and blush now a part of his face. "We are under attack by fighters." Hillary yelled in the com. "Oh yeah that's my turf those guys are gonna get it." Celes rushed toward the hangar. "I'll go as cover." Zack said as he headed for the hangar too. The Stormsworder and Bahamut Zero launched and began an aerial dogfight. Hiami and Ryuichi sat in gun turrets as they fired at the fighters. One of the fighters managed to get behind Celes's Storm Sworder only to get crushed in the powerful grip of the Bahamut Zero. "Celes get back I'm going to fire." Zack locked his missiles on the remaining fighters. "Clear!!" Celes called out as she blew past the Bahamut Zero. "Good-bye." Zack said as her pressed his trigger. The chest of the Bahamut Zero opened and a swarm of missiles assaulted the fighters completely obliterating them. "Objective complete, zero hostiles request permission to land." Zack twisted his zoid around. "Permission granted bring it in." Hillary's voice replied in the com. "The two flying zoids land back in the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Impressive display of aerial tactics." Jira looked up from her binoculars. "That Bahamut has a lot of firepower." Copper spat. "That's nothing compared to me the weaklings. I'm surprised they lasted this long." Jira looked back at Copper her hypnotic gaze lulled him into a stupor. "Don't underestimate them Copper you shall take on the Bahamut first and destroy it then the Stormsworder. I'll jam the Hover Cargo's launch systems then they are ours." Jira smiled but now two long fangs were shown except they were tucked back in her mouth. "I get to kill them right?" Copper asked. Jira nodded. "Yes kill them but leave Goji I won't forgive you like I did last time." Jira stared at Copper again. "Yes Ma'am." He said and crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author Notes: Sorry if the chapter isn't as long but I had run short of ideas now you can start sending in help I know there is going to be a battle but that's about it I'm thinking maybe they take a Jade Falcon dropship and travel but I'm not sure keep reading though. 


	9. Past and present

Author Notes: Sorry it took awhile had three projects and man were they killers hardly had time to work on this.  
  
By the ending of the day Goji was out of the Med room and Isis's heat was out of the crisis zone. "So Goji what happened at that ship did they do anything bad there?" Isis asked with a more gentle tone to her voice, which was hardly ever used. Goji was silent but his body betrayed a slight flinch as he stared straight forward. "Goji?" Isis moved a little closer and stared at his face for any reaction. "I don't want to talk about it." Goji closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Come on Goji tell me please. What happened on the ship?" Isis was really trying to be a pain now. "I said I don't want to talk about it!!" Goji snapped at Isis a dangerous look in his eyes made Isis want to curl up into a corner. "Okay then be that way... jerk." Isis left quickly. 'I can't believe I started to like him.' She thought as she headed off to the kitchen.  
  
Hiami had just caught the yell that Goji had let loose. "He never does that unless something is bothering him." She muttered then entered the rec room, which Goji hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. "Goji what's wrong?" Hiami took a seat next to the emotionless boy. "Hiami please this is something I don't want to talk about." Goji turned away from his friend. "Goji don't shut yourself away from me like you did two years ago. What is wrong?... Tell me please?" Hiami's tone calm, soothing an invisible caress. Goji faced his friend his eyes although no change in looks held a deep sorrow. "I fell in love again." He said and turned away. Hiami sighed as she looked down at her feet she played with a lock of her hair. "What went wrong Goji? With us.... It could have been perfect then you call and say not to follow anymore. Why? I always asked that question to myself but I don't know and only you know." Goji closed his eyes. "The past is gone... Leave it be Hiami." Goji got up and slowly left the room. Hiami closed her eyes and dropped her face into her hands and silently sobbed as the door slid closed. Goji stood outside and sighed. "I'm sorry Hiami but I realize now that the burden I carry is to much even for you." His voice barely audible in the hall but it seemed as loud as a roar of a liger. He turned away from the door and the soft sobs and left.  
  
"Man did you guys see Isis? She seemed really pissed off." Ryuichi looked up at his fellow pilots who were doing check-ups on their zoids. "Yep she was pissed I wonder why? You think someone stepped on her tail?" Celes asked. "No we would hear her shriek." Ryuichi rubbed his chin as he thought of what the tiger crossed girl was mad about.  
  
"How about you two mind your own business." Celes and Ryuichi tensed at the voice. 'Damn she snuck up with us without a sound like a predator.' Ryuichi slowly turned his head toward a very mad Isis. "You have the count of three to get out of here before I rip your throat out." She grinned and her eyes narrowed behind her shades. "One...Two." By then the two pilots had already beat a hasty retreat. "Good their gone. I need some free time." Isis left the Hover Cargo as it rested for the night.  
  
Goji was about to enter the hanger when Celes and Ryuichi ran into him. "What's wrong?" He looked blankly at the two pilots. "Isis is pissed off we are going to put as much space as we can between us." Then the two took off again. Goji shrugged and entered the hanger and already he felt that something was wrong. "She isn't in the hanger." Goji sniffed a few times then took off fast following Isis's scent trail.  
  
"Damn him rejecting me like that!! I can't believe I started to like him!! The Jerk!!" Isis raked her claws across a shrub and gave it a very near clean shave. "The next time I see him. I'll introduce him to my claws." She looked admirably at her nice pearly white claws. "Well your claws have a interesting way of saying hello." A voice said. Isis tensed and spun to see Goji staring down at her from a low rock he stood on. "You!! How dare you!!" She leaped and swiped only getting air as Goji calmly leaped over her and landed behind her. "You missed." He said blankly. "Why you!!" She swung around swiping out her right claw. And he caught it easily just below her wrist. "Let me go jerk!! Let me go!!" Isis tried to jerk her hand away but Goji's grip was like a vise. "Now what did I do to get you so steamed up?" He sighed as he caught her other wrist as she tried to slash his face. "I was actually being nice to you and then you yell at me you are what you look a heartless jerk!!" Goji closed his eyes and abruptly let go of Isis's wrists. "Maybe I am but what I keep is something that should not burden others." Isis drew back rubbing her wrists. "The biozoid project yes?" Goji's eyes snapped open and wider then ever. "How do you know?! Where did you learn that!?" His gaze was wild desperate. Isis shrunk back she'd have to pick her words carefully. "I was one of the experiments. I went wild and killed all the scientists I learned about the project in the computers." She lied. Goji relaxed. "What do you know?" Before Isis could answer Goji lunged forward and knocked her down just as she heard the sound of a gun's boom before she felt the jerk in Goji's body, which meant he took the hit. "NO!!" She cried out as she dragged Goji behind a small boulder as another shot rang out. She pulled out her handgun and tried to calm down.  
  
Copper had decided to take a little stroll and get away from Jira. 'All she talks about is Goji. When I get the chance I'll finish him for good.' Copper was just clearing some shrubs when he heard voices and was delighted to see Isis and Goji seemingly in an argument. 'What luck I can finally touch up on my sniping abilities.' Drawing the fifty-caliber magnum revolver he aimed it toward the two pilots. 'Which one should die first? Choices.' He thought as he settled the post on Isis. "Bye kitty cat" He muttered as he squeezed the trigger. And Goji lunged knocking Isis and taking the slug himself. "Damn." Copper said as he tried again but the two already took cover.  
  
Goji winced as he moved his right leg. 'The kinetic force of the slug a high caliber fifty I think. Dammit its hurts like a bitch. Good thing it missed the bone and went clean through.' Goji was already ripping a few pieces of his tanktop and began to wrap the wound. Then he finished he pulled out his forty-five. "Situation?" He asked. "Pinned down with a guy I can't locate geez this sucks." Isis frowned. "About thirty meters north east he's pretty good at sniping. Another shot was heard and a bit of rock ricocheted as the slug hit. Isis drew back. "We could be stuck here for hours." She said. "Not necessarily. Cover me." Goji dashed out despite the leg wound. "Wait Goji dammit." Isis leaped up from her position and threw shots in the direction Goji was going too. Moving fast and low Goji covered 15 meters before two more shots rang out one hitting just in front of his right foot. Ducking behind a tree he listened for where the sounds came from. "Found you!!" He yelled out he rolled out bringing the handgun up and fired in rapid succession. He was rewarded with a yell of pain and shuffling of the snipers retreat. "We got the bastard!!!" Isis yelled out. "No he's only wounded he'll be back." Goji holstered his gun then hissed as fresh pain darted through his leg. Isis was immediately beside him. "Let's head back." She helped Goji back to the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Whoa what happened?" Hillary rushed to Goji's side as Isis helped him in. "We were attacked." Isis said as she and Hillary lightly carried Goji to the Med room. "Geez just when he got out, he goes right back in." Hillary heaved Goji on the bed and frowned when she saw the blood soaking through the bandage. "We have to work fast." She said pulling out a roll of bandage and a bottle of antiseptic. Goji hissed as Hillary dabbed at his wound with the pink liquid. Isis wrapped the bandage around his leg. Goji began to breathe easier and dozed off. "Must have hurt like hell." Hillary said as Goji fell asleep. "Can I stay with him awhile?" Isis looked hopefully at Hillary. "Sure but don't wake him up or something like that he loss quite a of blood." Hillary turned to leave. "Thanks Hillary." Isis pulled a chair up to the bed. "Why did you take the bullet for me?" Goji's soft breaths were his only reply.  
  
Twilight rushed past Hillary and entered the Med room. When the door closed she quickly transformed to her humanoid form. "My son is he all right?" The wolf humanoid almost pushed Isis off the chair as she rushed to the bed. "Yeah he's alright you could have warned me you were going to charge." Isis steadied herself on her seat as Twilight turned toward her. "I'm sorry Isis its just I'm afraid to lose him again." "No problem Hotaru. Um could you keep a secret?" Isis took her tail in hand and began to fiddle with it. "Of course Isis what is it?" Hotaru/Twilight sat at the edge of the bed and cocked her head to the side. "I think I'm starting to like your son." Isis said then blushed. The humanoid nodded. "Hiami loved Goji to Isis. But Goji knew it could never be because a biozoid once reproduces creates more and to burden a human with a task like that could be fatal." Hotaru looked away. "Hiami's strong though, she can get over it. You however are special. Because if Goji was putting so much effort to break down your emotional walls. You have a place in his heart don't give it up Isis tolerate Goji and keep trying to get past his walls. I know you can do it." The humanoid then crossed her arms. "I want to have grandchildren before my circuits short." Isis giggled at the words. "I'll try he's a jerk at times." Hotaru stood up. "I'll leave you two now. Stay by his side for now Isis its better to awaken with someone watching. It gives a sense of peace." With that the wolf humanoid transformed back to its wolf form and trotted out the door. "I'll do just that Hotaru." Isis sat by Goji then finally she to fell into a light slumber.  
  
Zack was in the rec room with Celes, Hillary, Ryuichi, Hiami and the organoids. He was the one with the military experience at the moment. So he was to make a plan of action. "We have no idea of who the enemy is but we do know they have ships that are capable of space travel. I think our first objective should be to capture one of these ships." Zack took of his shades and maintained a serious look. "Hello they have like around thirty maybe forty of those machines they outnumber us twenty to one. We won't stand a chance against them." Celes frowned at Zack's so called plan. Yeah don't forget about those fighters they outnumber us." Hillary said. "But we cannot sit and do nothing they will come for us." Zack was tired he was never a good person to hold long conversations. "I suggest we wait for Goji remember he was captured on one of the ships maybe he knows something about them." Hiami's calm words had finally brought an end to the planning. "How long you think he'll be out?" Zack leaned back in his seat. "Around a few days Goji always did heal fast." Hiami closed her eyes and sighed as memories swept through her mind. "Its settled then." Zack got up and left with Kaos at his heels.  
  
A loud crack was head and a bruised and battered Copper slid down a tree some of the wood had splintered when Jira threw him. He thought he could handle her at least fair at best. Boy was he wrong. Jira came at him so fast after spotting the bullet wound and already guessing what he attempted she gave no quarter. He felt her steel-trap grip around his neck as she lifted him again. "You attacked him didn't you trying to pick him off with that peashooter of yours." Jira's voice was raspy almost sounding like a hiss now. Her eyes hypnotic as ever stared at him with rage bubbling deep within. "Do not attempt any more assassinations on Goji Copper. This is your final chance now get out of my sight." Jira's words stung Copper and he obeyed quickly scurrying to the safety of his GunGyarados cockpit. "She isn't human, not human at all, what is she?" Copper the feared pilot was not scared anymore he was terrified.  
  
Goji slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Isis breathing softly as she dozed just at the edge of the bed. 'She actually is kind of cute without her mouth flapping around.' Goji began to sit up and winced when a jolt of pain shot through his leg. Isis woke up. "Oh sorry must have dozed off a bit." She yawned showing her long canines before licking the back of her right hand. Goji stared at Isis. "What?" She looked irritated then realized what she was doing and quickly put her hand down. "That's alright its just part of the instincts you now have." Goji smirked at the cat girl who looked a bit embarrassed. Isis reached up and took off her shades once again exposing her yellow cat eyes. "Why did you leave her?" She asked. Goji looked closed his eyes. "The burden I carry cannot be placed on humans." Isis got up and leaned closer to Goji. "Then am I human?" Goji gazed at the cat girl the look in her eyes held hope. "No not fully I'd say you're almost like me." Goji leaned back into his pillow. "Goji you think I would be able to handle the burden?" Goji curiously gazed at the cat girl who had suddenly become quite shy. "You carry the burden yourself ask yourself that question. You'll get your answer." Isis leaned some more getting even closer. "Can we be friends?" She asked. Goji smirked. "That's a good start." "I'll see you later then." Isis got up put her glasses on again and headed for the door. "Isis." Goji said. The cat girl turned around. "Thanks for being there when I woke up. I felt more welcomed." Isis smiled. "I should do that more often. See you later." Isis then left. Goji sighed and leaned back once again. "I had to fall in love again didn't I?" He said to no one in particular. Then he remembered something. "Duh its almost ready I better finish it right now since I have the time." Goji got out of the bed ignoring the pain. He slipped out of the Med room and to his quarters. He then pushed a button near the lamp on the stand and a secret door appeared. "It is time to finish the Infiltration potion." Goji entered slipping on a lab coat in the process.  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Hmmmm characters getting a bit closer now. I wonder what this infiltration potion is we'll find out in the next chapter for now please review how I'm doing. 


	10. What the Hell?

Author Notes: Heh heh heh I gotta good one it'll really surprise you literally. Hahahahahaha!!!  
  
  
  
Ryuichi stared at Isis. Was the cat girl actually smiling? It seemed the others had the same idea. "What's gotcha perked up Isis?" Ryuichi's question quickly brought Isis back to reality. "Nothing of your business." She snapped. 'Never mind she's back to herself again.' He thought. But Isis's mind was swarming with emotions. 'Goji I really have fallen for him. I actually miss him and its only been fifteen minutes.' Isis glanced back at the hall leading to the Med room. 'I wonder if he's okay?'  
  
Hiami watched Isis and knew that the cat girl had fallen for Goji. 'She's lucky since she is in the early stages of the biozoid project she may have a chance at him, me however I'm just human.' Hiami looked away as a tear made a slow path down her left cheek. "Some girls get all the luck." She muttered.  
  
Goji was mixing two little vials. The concentration he put into the work was radiating all over lab. 'The potion that was another Republican weapon to infiltrate without fail.' Goji went over the notes and mixed some more ingredients. "It's done." He held the vial up. "The Y potion is done too. Now to put project X, Y to the test." Goji took some deep breaths as he took a syringe and filled it barely a 1/8 of a teaspoon. Then stuck it in his arm. "I hope this works." As he injected the potion in, he felt the changes immediately. "Oh my god." He watched his own body shift and change. "Maybe I should have a waited a bit." He muttered as he began to shrink.  
  
Hillary had taken some free time in her bedroom. She reached for her journal in her pouch and realized it wasn't there. 'I hope Ryuichi didn't steal it I'm really going to kill him.' But she sat and thought a bit. 'Now I remember it's in the Med room when we brought Goji back in with the wound.' Getting up Hillary walked from her quarters to the Med room, she found her journal but no Goji. "Darn it he's pushing himself again I've got to go get the others." Hillary rushed back out and ran full throttle to find everyone.  
  
Goji got up off the floor after collapsing. 'Whoa strange feeling but I guess I'll get used to it.' Walking over to a mirror Goji nodded in approval. "Project X, Y successful." Goji looked at much shorter girl with pale skin, violet eyes, and shoulder length black hair staring back from the reflection of the mirror. "No wonder it's a no fail infiltration potion you actually do change genders. This could help us in our current situation." Goji was quite surprised at how high pitched his.....her voice was. "Now for that simple matter of clothes these won't do well." The tank top and jeans were now quite loose and starting to fall down her body. Coming out of the lab and back to her room Goji pressed another button and a small hidden compartment revealed some girl clothes. Taking an outfit that looked like a bodysuit with a small skirt surrounding the waist. After changing and stuffing her clothes in a gym bag. She attached a watch to her wrist a little loose on it was a turn dial with four compartments. Each one was marked with a Y or an X. "That's it its all ready the watch has a sterile needle and the compartments loaded with the X or Y potion." Goji stopped and began to think. 'What name shall I call this form?' Goji snapped her fingers. "I know Hotan. Almost like my mom's name." Goji now Hotan secure with her identity slung the bag over her shoulder, then the door to her room opened.  
  
Hillary had called the others and told them about Goji. Ryuichi and celes went to check the hanger. Hillary and Zack went to look in the control room. Hiami, Isis and the organoids were checking every other room. "Why is Goji doing this to us? He's putting stress on himself and to us." Isis closed another door after another unsuccessful search. "Patients Isis I have the same feelings." Hiami opened the door to Goji's quarters. And saw a girl standing there with a gym bag slung over a strap on her shoulder. "Who are you?" Hiami was very much surprised to see this strange girl in Goji's room.  
  
Hotan was in a pickle. 'Think you're smarter then this acting like yourself will be too identifiable. A girl personality.' Hotan smiled. "Uh hello I'm sorry to bother you I came to pick up something and now that I have it I'll be going." With that Hotan slipped by Hiami before she even knew it. Isis intercepted. "Alright missy who are you? Why are you here? And why the heck are you in Goji's room?" Hotan giggled. "Sorry it's a secret good bye." She slipped by Isis just like Hiami. "Hey get back here!!" Isis took off after the giggling girl.  
  
"He's not here." Celes finished looking through the cockpits of the zoids. "Yep I checked the entire hanger he isn't here." Ryuichi came from behind a control panel. Then somebody grabbed him from behind. "Help me!!" A girl's voice cried out. Ryuichi turned to see a pale skinned girl with shoulder length black hair. "How'd you get in here?" The girl giggled then threw him behind her sending him crashing into Isis. "Get out of my way you moron!!" Isis trampled over Ryuichi. "Ouchie that's gonna leave a mark." "Come back here!!" Isis continued chasing the girl.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Hillary and Zack entered the hanger looking confused. "There's an intruder in the Hover Cargo." Hiami calmly replied. Isis finally thought she cornered the girl behind a control panel. "I have you now." Isis leaped over and grabbed Goji? "Huh? What the..." "Ummm what are you doing?" Goji asked he looked like he was fixing the control panel from behind. "I....I ummm." Isis realized she had just glomped Goji and her face began to get red. "Your blushing you know." Goji pointed at her cheeks. Isis leaped covering her cheeks and looking down. "Isis is embarrassed, Isis is embarrassed." Ryuichi began to chant. Isis's red cheeks of embarrassment turned to an inferno of anger. "Shut Up Ryuichi!!" Isis pulled out her knife and began to chase the terrified pilot around the hanger. Hiami stepped forward. "Goji did you happen to see a girl run by pale skinned shoulder length black hair?" Goji pretended to think. "No I haven't seen anyone like that, is there a problem?" Isis stopped attempting to strangle Ryuichi. "She somehow snuck aboard we have to catch her." Hiami grabbed Goji's arm. "Which reminds me you should be resting with that leg wound of yours." Goji sighed as he was led away from the hanger.  
  
Isis looked all over the hanger the scent of the girl was still there but how could she have just disappeared? "Something is really strange here and I don't like it at all." Isis sniffed the area Goji was in. "Her scent is here but Goji was here instead of her. This doesn't make sense." Isis sat down on a crate and thought. "Unless Goji was hiding her. But why would he do that?" Isis got up. "Unless that girl is close to him somehow. Ooooooooo I'm going to pound the information out of him bummed leg or no." Isis defiantly stomped out of the hanger to the Med room.  
  
Hiami pushed Goji on the bed. "Now you stay here you're always pushing yourself so much. It worries the heck out of me." Goji smirked. "By now I thought you'd be used to it." Hiami shook her head. "Well I didn't, did I?" Goji cocked an eyebrow. "I guess you haven't." Goji relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes. Hiami got up and the door slid open. Twilight looked up at her. "Better watch him closely." Twilight nodded and entered. As soon as hiami was gone Goji got up again and turned the dial on his watch till it clicked to another X compartment then pressed the injector button. Twilight watched the whole thing. "You can keep a little secret yeah Twilight?" Hotan opened the gym bag and the changing of clothes was a blur to normal human eyes of course. But to Twilight it was regular dressing speed. "Bye now." Hotan giggled as she left the Med room again. Twilight stared at the door. 'He must have an iron heart. He even put on lingerie. Or should I call him a she? I'm so confused my son turned into a girl. Now I have a daughter and a son in one.' Twilight finally let darkness take her as she fainted away.  
  
Isis arrived at the Med room cracking her knuckles in anticipation. But when she got in she saw Twilight on the ground. "Twilight!!" Isis rushed to revive the mechanical wolf. "What happened?" Isis looked at Twilight the wolf had zoned out. "Uh Hotaru could you change now?" Twilight changed to humanoid form known to Hiami and Isis as Hotaru. "My son.....daughter.....one.....no shame." Isis tried her best to be patient with the wolf humanoid. "Calm down Hotaru, take it slow." Hotaru took a deep breath then started. "I just saw my son turn into a girl." Isis drew back. "You can't be serious?" Hotaru stared hard at Isis. "You are serious." Isis's eyes widened. 'So that's how the girl got away she was Goji all along he fooled us all.' Isis gritted her teeth. "I'm going to go see him now." Twilight hardly took any notice as she was still quite in shock.  
  
Hotan had reached her/his room again and was about to refill the watch with potion again when Isis barged in. "Game over Goji." Isis growled as the girl calmly looked at her a smile tugged at her face. "Oh hello again." Isis wanted to scream. "Don't give me that innocent talk Goji. I know that's you. You have male pride so you probably won't wear anything like this!!" Isis lashed out with her right claw. Hotan leaped back but the claw caught the top of her bodysuit and shredded it. Hotan was wearing a white bra. "That proves you wrong." Hotan's voice had changed into a more familiar emotionless quality. Isis's jaw dropped. "You have no pride do you?" Hotan had opened the clothes compartment and chose another out fit looking like a black dress shirt and mini skirt topped with a red beret. "You owe me an outfit." Hotan shot a glare at Isis as she changed to the new outfit. Isis was still in shock. "How the heck did you come up with this gender bending thing?" Hotan sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "Well let's say it was another attempt to be able to infiltrate the Imperials." Isis nodded she understood now. "To completely change your gender meant a completely new identity. So of course it would work." Hotan smiled and nodded. "The scientist who first created the X potion was successful unfortunately He forgot to make a Y potion." Hotan picked at some lint on her clothes. "What happened to him?" Isis was curious it worked fooled everyone but the scientist must have been something. "He or she after awhile accepted it and got married had a few kids although she did say you girls really have to go through a lot of trouble to give life." Isis looked disgusted. "You mean he became a she? And got married and had kids?" Isis tried to keep her imagination under wraps. It was just too sickening.  
  
Well during the end of the war her family was killed I found her living out in the boonies. I helped her for a few months. She gave me the procedures of the X potion and her current procedures in the Y potion. I managed to finish a small sample of Y potion. Gave it to her died a man." Isis nodded. "Now you perfected it you're using it and you have no shame in wearing girl clothes and underwear?" Hotan giggled and smiled. "Why not I'm a girl right now quiaff?" "Quiaff?" Isis questioned. "A few of the terms I learned on that ship I'll tell you what I learned later." She grinned almost devilishly. "Right now lets have some fun the others." Isis looked shocked. "Goji this isn't like you." "Call me Hotan when I'm like this. Also this isn't me is it?" Hotan winked. Isis grinned. "Good point let's have some fun." Two girls left Goji's quarters snickering as they planned some very naughty pranks.  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
Author notes: BWHAHAHA!!! Isn't this a surprise? Ahahaha!! I'm going to crack up at this rate. So I'm taking a break from this and making a Christmas story crossover with some of my favorite Anime's in it. Come see it in the Anime Crossover section under G-Force 1. The title is The Anime Screwy Christmas, note that I may shove your characters as well as you in this fic. It's gonna be hilarious. See ya there 


	11. Love is in the Air

Author Notes: Goji became a girl my goodness what next? Oh yes some naughty pranks here we go.  
  
  
  
In the Hover Cargo two girls waited for their first victim. "This is a totally different side of you isn't it?" Isis asked. Hotan looked in her direction and smiled. "Call it a release of emotions I keep pent up." She turned back toward and almost giggled as the most best person to play a prank on entered the hallway... Ryuichi. Hotan sprang forward glomping the zoid pilot. "Hi cutie." Isis who was supposed to pretend to chase Hotan tried her hardest not to drop and start rolling with laughter. "Get over here you little flirt!!" Hotan giggled and released Ryuichi just in time as Isis pretended to trip and fall on him. Ryuichi opened his eyes only to find out he had a very excellent view of Isis's cleavage. A huge nosebleed began and Ryuichi passed out. Both girls began to laugh as Ryuichi still twitched even while he was unconscious. "That was fun let's try someone else." Isis stood up and tried to look stern. "You flash the cleavage next time." Hotan smiled. "I have no problem with that but the problem is Ryuichi is the only boy on this entire tin can who would be affected by it." Isis frowned. "So a one shot and you win. You play dirty." Hotan shrugged. "I analyze my prey." Isis snapped her fingers. "Let's prank Hiami." Hotan looked stunned. "Hiami how? She is one of the top three who won't be surprised easily. "Don't worry I got a plan." Isis whispered into Hotan's ear. The shorter girl grinned evilly. "That is good, I'm in." Isis nodded this would surely bring a huge reaction out of Hiami. "Let's get to your room and prepare." The two girl's walk giggling back to Goji's/Hotan's room.  
  
Celes was trying to find Ryuichi it was his turn in the kitchen. She found him with a small pool of blood around his head. "Oh my god!!" Ryuichi jumped up. "What?! What?!" He yelled out. "I thought you were dead." Celes frowned. Ryuichi shook his head. "I'm a tough guy takes a lot to kill me." Ryuichi took a step and slipped on his own blood. "What an idiot." Celes grabbed his arms and dragged him into her quarters.  
  
Ryuichi woke up and saw Celes dipping a towel in a bowl of water. The water took on a red color. "What happened?" Celes looked at him. "You slipped on your own blood stupid." Ryuichi blushed. "Silly me." Celes smirked. "Nothing really gets to you doesn't it?" Ryuichi shook his head. "Nope some things get to me. But I'm not going to talk about that." Celes nodded before wiping another part of Ryuichi's face scratching off some of the dried blood. Ryuichi scratched the back of his head. "Aren't you worried about me in your quarters?" Celes cocked her head to one side. "What's to worry about?" Ryuichi began tapping his pointer fingers together. "Well um after all those stories that Hillary told I thought you'd think me as a uhhhh." Celes smiled. "A first class pervert." Ryuichi smiled and laughed nervously. "Yeah sorta like that heh heh." Celes smiled. "She thinks of that because you always barging in at the wrong times. But after spending some time with you I see it's just your luck. Your no pervert just an idiot." Ryuichi rolled his eyes. "Oh I feel so much better." Celes leaned closer. "But you're a cute idiot." Ryuichi blinked a few times. "Well uh thanks." Ryuichi's eyes flew wide open as Celes brushed her lips on his. "Now would you please get out of my room so I can change my sheets?" Ryuichi jumped up and left immediately. Celes giggled. "He's so funny and cheerful, plus he has a cute butt." She began to work on changing her sheets.  
  
Outside of Celes's door Ryuichi touched his lips. "Waaaaaahooooooo!!!!" Ryuichi leaped high before sprinting. "A girlfriend!! I finally have a girlfriend!!" Ryuchi hugged the first person he saw. (Guess who.) "Ryuichi let me go." Hillary growled. But Ryuichi was too happy to worry about Hillary. "I finally have a girlfriend!! Whoopieeeee!!" Ryuchi raced down the hall again hollering happily. Hillary looked on quite skeptical. "The hentai finally has a girl. Well good luck to whoever she is." Hillary continued on her path to her room.  
  
Hiami and Zack grew sweatdrops as Ryuichi ran past cheering. "Well he's really happy Celes must have finally showed her feelings." Zack smirked. "Yep he's a spring chicken now." Hiami looked at Zack. "Zack which reminds don't you notice Hillary trying to get to know you better?" Zack nodded. "I noticed but I'm not sure what to do I was thinking I was going to be a class A bachelor, I wasn't expecting a girl to start liking me." Hiami smiled. "Well then you best start reading this." Hiami handed a book to Zack who looked at the title. "101 tips of how to act on your first date." Hiami chuckled. "Goji read that book before our first date." Zack took the book and slipped it under his arm. "I best get started on it then, bye Hiami." Zack left for his room. "Good luck Zack." Hiami began to walk in the opposite direction when she spotted Isis crouched in front of Goji's door.  
  
"Isis what are you doing?" The cat girl glanced at Hiami. "She's in here." Hiami cocked her head to the side. "Who?" Isis rolled her eyes. "You know who." Hiami looked puzzled for a moment before nodding. "The intruder." Isis nodded and returned to staring at the door. Hiami took a position behind Isis. Isis hit the entry button. The door slid open and there was Hotan in the bed. "Oh hello again. Do any of you know where Goji is he said he was getting some tequila's." Hiami stared wide-eyed at the girl. "What? This is ludicrous there is no way you can be Goji's lover." Hotan smiled and leaned back. "Guess again girl it's right in front of your face." Hiami stood there gaping. 'This can't be happening. Goji would never do something like this.' She thought. Isis could barely hold back her giggles. This was too rich Hotan was a first-degree actor or actress. "Alright Hotan let's tell her before she blows a fuse." Hiami glanced at Isis. "What?" Hotan nodded before pressing a button on the watch. Hiami's eyes widened as the girl in the bed changed into Goji.  
  
"Neat trick isn't it?" His familiar blank voice snapped Hiami out of her shocked state. "When and how?" Hiami said. Goji got out of the bed it looked like he had been prepared wearing his jeans and he grabbed a green tanktop and slipped it on. "Remember that infiltration potion? Well that's it." Hiami absorbed the information and nodded. 'What better way to slip in and out unnoticed by changing your gender.' Goji smirked. "Well now since I'm much better now what have you discussed so far about getting off this rock?" Hiami regained a good composure before starting. "We were waiting for you since you encountered these people. We all agree to take one of their ships. Goji nodded. "Excellent the nearest Dropship is approximately 2,050 kilometers away. If we can take it we'll get off this rock." Hiami smiled but quickly changed to a frown. "There is a estimated 30 to 40 machines in those ships plus fighters. We'd be cut down." Goji smirked. "Not necessarily remember my potion?" For 20 minutes the trio talked then Hiami left to tell the others of the plan. "You think it'll work? We are seriously outnumbered." Goji nodded. "I have full confidence in our skills and our zoids." Isis rolled her eyes. 'Charming but we are outnumbered we'll be slaughtered. Yet you say bidding will even the odds." Goji let a small smile cross his face. "Trust me you'll be surprised." Isis cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Somehow I have the feeling I can trust you." Goji shrugged. "That's up to you if you want to trust me." Isis grabbed Goji and snuggled up to his chest. "I trust you Goji. So much that I can't believe I could trust anyone this much." Goji returned her embrace. "Well get going I'll be there in a second after I reload." Isis bent her head so her shades exposed her eyes. "See you later." Like a ghost she left without a sound. Goji returned to his secret laboratory to refill on his potion.  
  
"Bidding?!?! What kind of plan is that?! I for one think Goji has finally lost it." Ryuichi crossed his arms. "Goji has had more encounters with the people here even if it was only a short time he learns a great deal. Have some faith." Hiami as always rose to Goji's defense. "But what he's saying is unbelievable. Bidding forces? Yeah right no one is that honest." Hiami rubbed her temples as the approaching migraine began to add pressure to the already heavy tension. "Goji made the call and we're going to stick to it. No if, ands, or buts." Ryuichi opened his mouth to say something but Celes placed a hand on his shoulder to quiet him. Hiami wasn't going to listen anymore. Nodding Hiami got up and left for he quarters. "I still think Goji must have lost it." Ryuichi muttered.  
  
Meanwhile the Hover cargo was being tracked by two zoids that stayed out of its radar range. "Remember Copper this is your last chance. Do not attack Goji he is mine." Jira eyed the Hover-Cargo like a steak on a platter. Copper nodded. "Of course ma'am, as you wish." Jira shot a look at Copper that made him flinch. "I'm not joking Copper this is your last chance. If you fail to obey it I'll make sure you disappear from the world forever." Copper tried to look defiant but it was futile Jira's gaze overwhelmed him. "Yes ma'am." Jira nodded slowly then turned her gaze back to the Hover- Cargo. "Soon Goji you and me will be together forever." Her soft chuckle soon burst into a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the area.  
  
In the Hover-Cargo Goji sneezed. "Somebody is talking about me in a not so nice way." Goji muttered. "I wonder who it could be?" He rolled his eyes. Snapping the last filled container into his watch he left the lab and headed to the bridge. "Hi Goji haven't seen you on the bridge much. What's up?" Goji nodded toward Hillary. Could you stop the Hover-Cargo for a few minutes I want to take a few minutes outside." Goji looked around then frowned. "Where's Zack?" Hillary pointed back toward the hallway. "He went to his room hasn't left since." Goji nodded. "I'll be back in 8 minutes. Any longer then start worrying." Goji turned and left. "Yes sir, we have stopped sir, your welcome sir. Geez can't he ever say thanks for once?" Hillary quipped. "Thank you Hillary." Goji popped his head back into the bridge before going out.  
  
Jira was shocked as she saw Goji come out of the Hover-Cargo. So exposed it was a perfect time to get him. "Copper you wait here warn me if there is anyone else coming out of the Hover-Cargo." With that Jira silently leaped off the 8-foot platform and moved toward Goji's position. "Love- sick fool of a girl." Copper muttered and turned his back away from the Hover-Cargo. "Surveillance how low will she put me?" He didn't see a figure move swiftly out of the Hover-Cargo.  
  
"Hillary have you seen Goji?" Isis walked into the bridge with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Yep he left the Hover-Cargo for a breath of fresh air." Isis smiled. "Thanks Hillary I'll be back." Isis bounded toward the hanger. 'Caught your scent Goji now I'll find you.' Isis swiftly and silently pursued her prey.  
  
Goji kneeled in meditation as he breathed the instincts had tried to take over again he had to calm himself till the instincts of his make-up settled. But unfortunately he was interrupted. "Well hello Goji fancy meeting you here." Goji whirled around his hand-gun sweeping the area and his knife snapped out at ready. Jira stood unarmed. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed person would you?" Goji frowned. "Liar I know about your fangs. Don't pull that innocent act on me." Jira sighed. "That girl the half biozoid. You like her. She's nothing compared to me I am a sure one to handle the burden. Yet you choose her. No matter she'll be out of the way." Goji growled. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Isis Jira." Jira smiled. "Isis that's a nice name. Pity she got between you and me."  
  
"And what have you got on him!!!" Isis leaped claws slashing for Jira's throat. Jira bent back her head nearly touching the ground. Isis flew over executed a somersault then landed on her feet. "Nice job I didn't hear you approaching. You almost got me." Isis hissed. "Bitch why don't you go and find some other guy to stalk." Jira's eyes narrowed. "Watch your language kitty. You play with fire you're gonna get burned." Goji moved in front of Isis. "Your call Jira." Jira looked at Goji his gun aimed straight at her. Isis had also brought out her gun. "Mark my words Goji I'll be back for you." Goji nodded grimly. "I'll be waiting." Jira left quickly and silently. Isis sighed and sank to her knees. "Man she's a tough one I can feel it." Goji nodded in agreement. Isis gave him a suspicious look. "Were you two together at one time?" Goji glanced at Isis. "Well depends on the amount of time you call decent literally the relationship lasted 3 days." "Ohhhhhh." Isis looked away. She heard Goji come up beside her. "Isis thanks for coming." Isis blushed as she looked at him. "No problem." Goji's right hand reached out and gently took the shades off. He then folded it and laid it to the side. His eyes stared deep into her own. Isis felt like she was burning up as she lost herself I those eyes. No more words were said. Goji reached out with his left hand cupping the back of her head. Then brought it toward him. Time stood still then the lips met. It was only a few seconds but to the both of them it felt like hours. When they parted. Isis thought she saw a smile cross Goji's face. But it was gone before she could completely identify it was there. "I told the others I'd be back soon we'd better go." Goji got up and offered his hand to Isis. As he pulled her up Isis wrapped her arms around that one arm and laid her head on his shoulder. She let him guide her back to the Hover-Cargo. She didn't care how fragile she looked now. She didn't care about what Ryuichi would say. Right now she wanted to be as close as possible to Goji.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author notes: Awwwww how cute, how romantic, how adorable. How the heck did I come up with this? I usually suck at romance, well over the years you get better. Next time the group challenges the clans for a dropship to get off the planet. Don't miss the next chapter of Zoidwarriors: I Bid Thee Good-bye 


	12. I Bid Thee Goodbye

Author notes: Okay enough with the mushy stuff let's get things started. The fight begins to get off the planet. Chapter 12: I Bid Thee Goodbye  
  
  
  
Currently it seems that Ryuichi had started teasing Isis as soon as he saw her position. Of course Isis didn't care for awhile. When his teasing kept up for the next half hour. She decided it was time to kill him. See Isis attempting to strangle Ryuichi. See Celes trying desperately to stop her. See Goji walk in and Isis immediately lets go to hug Goji's arm. See Celes trying to calm a hyperventilating Ryuichi. (Okay I'll quit with the child book themes.) Goji looked at Isis currently nuzzling his arm and purring. "Hey aren't you worried about your image right now?" Isis smiled. "Screw what I look like right now, you're worth it." Goji shrugged. "Should I take that as a flirt or a compliment?" Isis nudged her shades down so he could see her eyes. "Both."  
  
The speaker crackled and Hiami's voice came through. "Goji the ship is insight and there are robots heading our way." Goji nodded. "Stop the Hover-Cargo I'll be in the bridge in a second. Goji broke from Isis's grip and ran. Isis followed quickly. The others ran after her. Hillary and Hiami looked fearfully at the ship and the robots that were assembling. A door hissed open and Goji walked. "Establish communications." He walked to be in front of the giant screen.  
  
An image appeared a man around his twenties and a shock of blond hair. "I am Star Colonel Sirius Ward. What brings you here freebirth?" Goji nodded. "I am Goji Kaiju I lead these people. I come to issue a challenge." The Star Colonel laughed so hard he almost fell down there was more laughing in the background. "You challenge my people?" Goji smirked. I'm sure you must have seen that Timber Wolf when you fought with the Wolf clan. It did take out 8 mechs. The Star Colonel stiffened. "You're the pilot we sent an Elemental after and we found him in pieces." Goji chuckled. "All in a day's work." The Star Colonel growled. "Very well I accept your challenge." Goji cocked his head to the side. "I'll start the bid I have seven mechs and our transport vehicle." The Star Colonel blinked. "Seven? That's all?" Goji nodded. "Very well I bid six mechs." Goji smiled. "Three mechs." Everyone looked at Goji in shock. "Goji it was seven versus six the odds were on us." Hiami hissed. The Star Colonel regained his composure. "Two mechs." He said. "I bid away the vehicle" Goji replied. The Star Colonel twitched. "I bid away the Bronze Talon." Goji smirked again. "One mech." The Star Colonel paled. "Are you insane do you truly wish to lose?" Goji shook his head. "No Star Colonel. However if you lose I have a deal. We get the Dropship. Take what you need take your mechs and people keep you honor intact with the battle roms since your superiors will see they are up against something else. And your Jumpship will give us a boost just to the edge of Jade Falcon territory." The Star Colonel was silent. "Do we have a deal?" I asked. "Foolishly bargained but done." The Star Colonel said and with that the screen went blank.  
  
Goji then moved from the bridge and started for the hanger. Isis stood in his path. "Goji two against one its not fair its suicide don't do it." Goji shook his head. "We have the advantage Isis you'll soon see." Isis tried to reach out and touch Goji's cheek. He batted her aside. "This is something I must do." He marched out of the bridge. "Goji wait!!" Isis moved to pursue but Hiami grabbed her shoulder. "Don't bother Isis once he makes up his mind he's stubborn as a mule." Isis looked at Hiami. "But he won't stand a chance." Hiami chuckled. "Don't underestimate him he's no ordinary person you know it too." Isis nodded. 'Good luck Goji.' She thought.  
  
Goji in the Temjin X stood in the field as he waited for his opponents to come out. The wait wasn't a long one. The ground seemed to shake as two battlemechs marched out. One was a Vulture or Mad Dog. The other was a Daishi or Dire Wolf. "Are you ready Star Colonel?"  
  
The viewscreen came to life revealing the Star Colonel's smirk. "Aff this will be your last battle freebirth." Ignoring him Goji continued with his speech just like a judge. "Area scanned, battlefield setup, battle mode 0982, ready?... FIGHT!!!" Jamming the controls to the left and activating the boosters rocketing his zoid faster then they could comprehend. He drew the sword-gun and rushed in. The Vulture faced him only to see the sword- gun crash down on the cockpit obliterating the pilot. The Daishi managed to fire a barrage. Autocannon, lasers and a ten pack of LRM's shot toward Goji's zoid. Jigging left and right Goji felt the slight recoil as some of the lasers nicked him. But he avoided most of the barrage. "You're mine!!" Goji charged forward and past the Daishi at the same time he pressed the left trigger and Temjin X threw a bomb behind it. The Daishi erupted at first it looked like a machine bursting to life in flame then a massive explosion as the Daishi blew apart.  
  
"It's over that took only twenty seconds." Hillary smiled. "We're getting off this rock. Goji did it!!" Hillary jumped and glomped the first thing she could get her arms around. Zack looked at the girl hugging him pondering if he should ask her to let go. 'Ah hell let her have the hug feels pretty good.' Zack thought as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Temjin X walked into the Hover Cargo and docked. Isis ran out and started leaping for the cockpit. As it opened Goji began to get out. He saw Isis pounce on him and was knocked right back into the cockpit. Isis nuzzled his neck and purred repeatedly. "Isis would you cut that out I want to take a bath I'm a little sweaty." Isis looked up giving a Cheshire cat grin. "Why don't we both hop in the tub?" Goji's face began to redden making Isis giggle. "Just joking Goji but you had me worried." Goji smirked as his blush went down. "Just when did I ever start getting you worried? You always wanted to kill me." Isis took off her shades and stared hard into Goji's crimson eyes. "Things change over time Goji." Goji nodded and leaned in pecking her lips then got out of the zoid.  
  
"We'll be ready to board the ship soon so please get your personnel off as soon as possible." Hiami smiled toward the Star Captain now left in charge. "You and your people bled my peoples honor. Now I'm not sure if our khan will let us continue." The Star Captain frowned. Hiami shook her head. "No it was an honorable duel. It so happens you underestimated one of our best pilots and the capabilities of our mechs as you call them." The Star Captain clenched his knuckles till the point they were nearly pure white. "Great dishonor for our clan today." Hiami warm smile grew bigger. "Your Star Colonel fought well he has scratched the paint off our friends mech. No one has ever done that." The Star Captain tried to regain his composure. "I have signaled the dropship to pick you up and drop you at the edge of Jade Falcon territory. If this will help at full burn you should be able to make it to Coventry." Hiami bowed her head. "You have been most helpful Star Captain." The Star Captain nodded. "If our khan does accept us again we will come after you." Hiami nodded back. "And we'll be waiting." The transmission ended and Hiami turned away. "Alright people let's get ready to board that thing."  
  
Celes watched Hiami walk out she had a proud stride now, probably because Goji had won. 'She's gotten over him mostly but she still love's him. Must be hard that one of her friends gets the man of her dreams. I probably would get a bit sore myself.' Celes looked at Ryuichi he was staring at the loads of mechs and people getting off the ship. She reached out and took his hand. 'But I have what I want here.' Ryuichi looked at Celes and gave her a big goofy smile that made her giggle. 'Celes is amazing she's so calm, cheerful, carefree and yet when it comes to battles she's something else I can't help but love her.' Celes inched closer snuggling her head to his shoulder. Ryuichi sighed and looked back at the dropship. "I can't believe Goji was right about that bidding thing." Celes lifted her head. "So did I but I guess he proved he was right in the end." Ryuichi frowned. "Yep he's always right perfect military mind." Celes pinched Ryuichi's arm. "OW!! What was that for?" Celes frowned. "At least show some appreciation he did get us the ship to get off the planet." Ryuichi sighed. "Yeah I guess your right." Celes smiled and gripped Ryuichi's arm. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll show you how to make cookies." Ryuichi's expression brightened. "That would be great." The two carefree pilots head for the kitchen.  
  
Hillary frowned and glared forward. "I told you not to move now I have to start over again." Zack groaned as Hillary erased furiously and began to sketch him again. "Why do I have to do this again?" Hillary looked up. "Because I want a picture of you and this is how I do it." Zack frowned. "Why can't we just take a camera and make a snapshot of me?" Hillary shook her head. "No that has zero effort whatsoever. When I draw things though its like there is a spirit there and it will remain there." Zack smirked. "I guess I can hold this pose for a couple hours." Hillary smiled. "That's great I should be done by then." "Just one catch." Zack's smirk grew bigger and Hillary's expression took on a confused look. "What?" Zack tried not to move as he chuckled. "No nude sketches." Hillary blushed. "I wouldn't think of it." Then she started giggling unfortunately her vibrations moved her pencil. "Oh no I ruined the picture I have to start over again." "....."  
  
As Goji reached his room he saw a sleeping Twilight on his bed. "I wonder where Kaos and Arashi went? They disappeared all of a sudden." (Scene brings us to the cargo hold where the two organoids were jammed between two crates. I guess when they tried for Twilight's attention she took it the wrong way. But of course she's Goji's mom.) Shrugging Goji took off his jacket and pulled out a fresh set of jeans and tanktop he laid it on the bed and began to take off his shirt. There was a soft flump sound and he turned around to see Twilight had pulled a pillow over her head. Shrugging again he made for the bathroom. "Nothing like a nice hot shower." He said to himself.  
  
Meanwhile outside a hiss of a door opening and soft padding of feet got Twilight lifting the pillow up. 'Oh dear I should have known.' Twilight leaped and took down Isis who was currently searching for something on the ground. Transforming easily she looked down at the cat girl. "Isis may I ask why you are here?" Isis frowned. "If your thinking I'm sneaking to peep at Goji you're wrong I dropped my knife here the last time around." Hotaru cocked her head to the side then snapped her fingers. "Oh that it was a pretty thing it looked a bit old though." She reached under the bed and pulled out Isis's knife. "Where'd you get such a thing Isis?" Isis clutched the knife and slipped it away. "It was my mother's she was a ancient Zoidian. Those scientists probably had the idea that I would probably be made into some super biozoid. They got half through at least." Isis raised her hands and extended her claws. "Each time I see myself do this I wish I was human. But that can't be except as a dream." Hotaru wrapped her arms around Isis making cooing noises. "There, there we are all in the same boot as you. I am, Goji, and Jira thank god she ain't here. But you'll be human more then I will. And I'm glad that you Isis came to Goji and I'll have no better happiness then you becoming my daughter in law one day." Isis sniffled. 'I'll have no better honor." Hotaru's ears twitched. "Goji's done you better leave." Isis gave Hotaru her best cute look. "Can't I just see him for just a second?" Hotaru jammed her palms on her hips. "Not until your married honey. Or at least till he proposes." Isis giggled as she left the room. Hotaru turned back into her zoid form and resumed covering her face with the pillow.  
  
Goji came out of the bathroom still seeing Twilight covering her face. "I thought I heard voices here? Guess it was my imagination." He walked to the bed and picked up his clothes. "Maybe I should go work out a bit. Nah I'll probably need to figure out how to use the dropship." Slipping on his pants he turned to leave he snapped his fingers. "Almost forgot my other change of clothes." He grabbed the gym bag and slipped it over his shoulder and left. Twilight took off the pillow. 'He's going to change into a girl again. Sooner or later.'  
  
The transmission opened and the Star Captain stood looking stoic as usual. "We have taken what we needed you may have the dropship." Hiami bowed. "Thank you Star Captain." Hiami turned away as the transmission ended. "You heard the guy let's go board the thing. Hillary drove the Hover Cargo in and parked it. "We have docked, Goji what do we do now?" Hiami looked around. "Um Goji?"  
  
Goji was running as fast as he could he made it to the bridge and started the engines. He reached over and opened a com channel. "Alright everyone brace yourselves here we go." The engines hit maximum burn and the dropship lifted. "Launch successful signaling Jumpship." Opening another com channel Goji stared hard at the Star Major. "I trust you heard the Star Colonel's bid quiaff?" "Aff I have and I shall fulfill it." Goji nodded a salute. "My thanks Star Major." The Star Major cut the transmission. Goji watched as the Dropship began to dock with the Jumpship. 'Soon we'll be out of Jade Falcon territory. But the question is will it be for better or worse?"  
  
A hiss was heard and a figure moved swiftly over to Goji's position over the console. "Whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it." Isis wrapped her arms around Goji's waist. "Yes that's true." Goji leaned closer to Isis and both watched the pressure latches start tightening on the Dropship.  
  
Meanwhile on a different part of the Dropship, Jira and copper had sneaked their zoids on board and hid them from view. "Soon Goji you'll be mine and your friend will be dead. Nothing will stand in my way." Jira grabbed Copper's collar and lifted him. "Right?" Copper nodded. "Good." Jira dropped the pilot. Copper slid away to relative safety in his cockpit. "She's to strong... She isn't human.... Could Goji be the same like her?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author notes: nothing much to say but here are some Omake's  
  
"Now I'm not sure if our khan will let us continue." Hiami grinned evilly. "Of course they won't let you. You failed miserably two on one and Goji whooped your ass." The Star Captain was so surprised he fell over as Hiami laughed herself silly.  
  
Zack smirked. "No nude sketches" Hillary looked at her journal with sketches of Zack sleeping in the nude. "Of course not." She folded the pages over.  
  
"We have docked, Goji what do we do now?" Hiami looked around. "Um Goji?" (Scene moves to Goji's room.) "You know we should have waited till we were a bit older." Goji looked at Isis's cute face as she smiled. "No problem as long as I'm not in heat." Goji smirked. "Naughty kitty." Isis's smile grew. "What are you going to do about it?" (Heh heh heh.)  
  
Okay that's all folks till the next chapter. 


	13. Jumpship trouble

Author notes: So Goji won a ride now let's see how he and the gang are doing.  
  
Hiami shook her head as the gazes of the clan's people looked them over. Most were either stunned at how young the pilots were. Others were angry since they defeated some of their best warriors. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Hiami said. Goji patted her shoulder. "Don't worry these people breath honor they won't try anything." Hiami watched an elemental pass by and saw a bicep move like a tectonic plate. "From what I see here I hope you're right."  
  
Ryuichi watched an elemental woman pass by and Celes watched him gape. "I have not seen any lady that big and much more muscular then any of the guys I've seen." Celes smiled. "Big yes, brawn yes, beauty well I don't think so." Ryuichi grinned. "Yeah you're right who needs a girl who's like 2 feet taller then me." Celes gripped Ryuichi's hand. "I don't know it might be better to look down on you for once." Ryuichi frowned. "That's not funny." Celes just giggled.  
  
Isis paced back and forth in her room Hotaru sat at the edge of the bed. "Isis do stop pacing you're going to wear a trench in the floor. Isis flicked her ears and turned to face Hotaru. "I don't know I'm so nervous. We're on an enemy ship how do we know they won't back out of the deal and kill us." Hotaru sighed. "Trust my son he should know what's he's doing." Isis plopped down beside Hotaru. "I do trust him but this is kinda going a little overboard on only trust. Hotaru gave Isis's arm a squeeze. "Now don't go so negative on me now. When has Goji ever let you down?" Isis thought hard then smiled and turned toward Hotaru. "None I can remember." Hotaru chuckled. "That a girl. Goji won't let you down as long as he lives." Isis nodded. "Although he could make a mistake." Hotaru shrugged. "Everyone has their day of clumsiness even me." Isis smiled. "You'd make a great grandmother." Hotaru giggled. "Last I remember before I became this I was twenty seven I'll be the youngest grandmother anyone had." The two laughed for a long time.  
  
Zack nervously glanced at Hillary as she sketched a picture of one of the clan mechs. "Ummm Hillary are you sure its okay to just go and draw something of someone else's property?" Hillary smiled. "I do it all the time." Zack saw a clan mechwarrior glare at him. "Terrific." Zack muttered as the mechwarrior stomped over to him. "Stravog!! What is your freebirth hag writing on that book? Plan to give that to the Inner Sphere surats?" Hillary stopped sketching and glared daggers at the mechwarrior. "Hag?" She said. Zack grabbed Hillary's arm and pulled her closer to him. "Don't mind him Hillary." Hillary hands inched toward her boot knife. "I should show you, you stupid asshole." The mechwarrior growled. Zack turned Hillary away. "No we're not here to fight. Let's just walk away." Zack dragged Hillary away from the pissed off clanner.  
  
Jira stuck her head up from her resting area and smiled at the emptiness of the dropship. "Good no one currently around, Copper stay here and watch the zoids. I'm going to take a look around and stay put I mean it." Jira got up and left while Copper glared. "Whatever madam." He hissed. Jira appeared again hanging upside down. "Did you say something?" Copper jerked before composing himself. "No nothing." "Good." Jira smiled and pinched Copper's cheek and was gone again. 'Damn that woman.' Copper cursed in his mind.  
  
Goji sighed as Hiami tried to calm the clan technician down. Obviously the Gunsniper did not like anyone else touching it besides Hillary. "Yes I know it roared at you and yes I know its pilot isn't in." Hiami was trying and failing to calm the clan technician. The tech finally just up and left. "He's going to have quite a story to tell isn't he?" Goji smirked. Hiami turned toward Goji and frowned. "Very funny Goji I for one would be planning what to do when we depart. We don't know how we got here but we have to find a way home." Goji's smirk faded. "I'm aware of that but right now we have to learn of what we have here who knows, we might find a way to copy how we got here." Hiami had a brief flashback of the Ultrasaurus blowing up. "Maybe that's not the only way to go back." Goji shrugged. "I'll try and find another solution." Goji turned and headed for the dropship. Hiami watched him leave. "God hope he does find a way back that isn't like that."  
  
Hotaru's ears perked up as she heard footsteps. "Goji's coming." Isis jumped to her feet. "Thanks for the chat Hotaru." Hotaru rose to her feet. "Any time Isis now go on give him a greeting that's your style just remember to save some for you honeymoon." Isis blushed. "That's still a long way off Hotaru." The wolf humanoid laughed. "That's what I'm worried about you getting impatient." Isis's jaw looked like it would fall off. "Oh go sniff a tree or something you hentai." Chuckling Hotaru shifted back into wolf form and left just as Goji entered.  
  
"You seem to be hanging around Twilight a lot." He watched the wolf organoid leave. "Bond with your organoid that's what I say helps keep a good friendship." Isis sat back on the bed. Goji moved to sit beside her. "So we have a good friendship?" Isis purred then nuzzled Goji's neck. "I'd say it's a little further then that." Goji smirked. "The Falcons are preparing to jump hang on." Isis twitched her ears. "What happens when they jump?" Goji shrugged. "No idea." The intercom came on and announced preparation to jump. "Here we go." Goji grabbed Isis then threw her up. "GOJI!!!" Isis screamed. Then the jump began everything stopped, froze. 'Amazing.' Isis thought as she hung in the air. Then the jump was over she was falling and landed right into Goji's arms. "Liked that?" He asked. "Incredible how'd you know something like that would happen?" "Instinct and a movie called Wing Commander." Isis gaped. "A guess?" Goji shrugged. "I would have caught you." Isis narrowed her eyes. "And if you didn't?" Goji smirked again. "I'd probably be running for my life." Isis chuckled and was soon joined by Goji.  
  
"So Zack what do you do for hobbies?" Hillary walked beside Cooper as they headed for the Hover Cargo. "Not much target shooting I guess." "That's it?" Hillary asked. "Yeah that's about it." Zack nudged away a piece of torn armor with his foot. "You don't do much do you?" Hillary sighed. Zack looked at her nudging down his glasses. "I'm a model for your sketches." Hillary giggled. "Yeah I think I gave you a cramp last time making you stay in one position so long." Zack flinched. "Don't remind me."  
  
Ryuichi was drooling as he smelled the chocolate chip cookies bake. "Ryuichi left side Kleenex." The young pilot quickly jerked out of his little world of dancing cookies. "Oh sorry." Celes giggled as she gave him a tissue. "You must really love my cookies." Ryuichi rubbed the back of his head and laughed. Celes smiled then rested her head on his shoulder. Ryuichi looked at the girl as she snuggled a little more. 'So beautiful.' He stared and stared then he dozed off.  
  
Hiami was just entering the Hover Cargo when she smelled something burning. "Oh shit!!" She rushed to the kitchen seeing black smoke coming from the oven and two sleeping pilots cuddling. "Imbeciles!!" Hiami yelled out as she turned off the oven. Celes and Ryuichi got up choking and coughing. "Shoot we forgot about the cookies." Celes cursed. Ryuichi looked mortified. "Noooooo!! The cookieeesss!!!" Hiami sighed as she turned to ventilation on full to flush the smoke out.  
  
Jira watched the hustle and bustle in the Hover Cargo sneaking aboard and stealthily searching rooms for a certain someone. She finally found it. "Goji I hope you're in." She opened the door and found no one. "Shoot not in." She walked in further. "Hello girly what do you think you're doing?" Jira spun to see Isis glaring at her. "Well hello kitty cat." Isis took a step forward. "What are you doing here?" Jira smirked. "Isn't it obvious." Isis's claws unsheathed as she took another step. "Your not welcome here." Jira chuckled. "And you are going to kick me out?" "That's right bitch." Isis hissed. Jira closed her eyes then opened them they weren't human anymore they resembled snake's eyes. "Then come on kitty cat letsssssssss play" The fork tongue flicked out and as Jira smiled two extra long fangs were seen. Growling Isis dropped into a defense stance her tail flicked with agitation. Then the door opened.  
  
Goji growled as he saw Jira. "I knew I couldn't get rid of you easily." Jira smiled. "You never will." Isis's hair stood on end. "Goji let me at her." Goji stared at Isis then Jira. "No you're not ready." Isis hissed. "She's my fight." Goji growled so loud that both girls backed up. "Back down Isis." Isis gave another glare at Jira then reluctantly sheathed her claws. Goji growled at Jira. "You can walk out of here if you promise to stop stalking me. If you don't then we fight to decide." Jira flicked her tongue. "I choosssssse the latter." Goji dropped into a defense stance. "Battlefield setup, ready? FIGHT!!!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author notes: The battle between the two has begun stay tuned for more. (I'm having trouble with my internet the credit card number isn't being accepted I'll have to figure it out until then please indulge yourself in this chapter.) 


	14. Fight for life, fight for love

Author notes: Round one, get ready.  
  
Goji coiled his legs then before he could spring a huge shock shook the floor and sent all three off balance. "Goji we are at the edge of Falcon territory I've ordered to disembark is everything alright?" Goji's eyes snapped open revealing his position face to face with his rival. "Oh just peachy." He muttered sarcastically. Jira smiled. "Oh what's this you going to give me kiss?" Goji frowned. "Yeah and here it is." His right elbow shot out but Jira was already gone. "Getting a little slow Ji." Goji growled. "Don't call me that." He got up his kicks and punches filled the air yet Jira dodged or batted them aside. "If you actually let go a bit you might do a little better." Jira easily dodged another sidekick.  
  
"You mean like this!!" Isis unrolled herself from her ball like crouch claws out she swiped both. She connected one claw down Jira's left cheek. Jira leaped back eyes wide her hands grabbing her cheek. "My face ruined by you, a half breed..... Damn you!!" Jira launched forward arms blocking aside Isis's swipes her mouth opened fangs dripping and bit down on Isis's shoulder. "Isis!!" Goji screamed. Isis's pupils dilated and she collapsed. Goji charged punches going faster now one connected into Jira's stomach and she crumbled. Jira smiled. "It looks like you win Ji or have you at a price of your friend." Goji glanced at Isis she was still breathing but she was shaking. "Decisions Ji everyone makes them what's yours?" Goji growled inhumanly as Jira inched her way out of his room. He could end it now but Isis.... He made his decision he turned to Isis and picked her up already heading for his lab he already knew Jira was gone till the next time. His arm sweeping aside papers and a can of pencils he laid Isis on the table. He grabbed his belt and tightened it around Isis's arm. "Don't get the wrong idea." He muttered as he sucked at the bite wound then spat. He then moved quickly toward a locked safe and opened it he grabbed a syringe and stuck it into a bottle then making sure there were no air bubbles he stuck it into Isis's neck. "There unlike most snakes Jira's venom affects the mind the carotid should pump the anti venom quickly enough." He pulled up a chair leaning into the table as he watched Isis's rapid breathing. "God I'm sorry I dragged you into all this." His eyes closed slowly as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Hiami walked slowly toward Goji's room she saw an all to familiar figure come out. "Jira Jukai." She hissed. Jira stared hard at Hiami. "I'm not in the mood right now, get out of my way." Hiami smirked at the scratches on Jira's cheek. "Got some scars I see." Jira grinned. "And she's got a little present flowing through her veins." Hiami's eyes widened. "You bitch." Jira flicked her tongue out. "Say what you want your friend's dying." Hiami rushed past Jira to Goji's room. "Although it may be too late." Jira called back before laughing. Hiami rushed in scanning the room and seeing a room that wasn't there before. She walked in seeing Goji leaning on a table Isis lay down in front of him. "Oh god please no." Hiami approached her face already in a mask of horror.  
  
Goji's head snapped when he sensed a change in room pressure. "Goji how is she?" Goji turned and sighed. "I don't know Hiami this is the first time I used the antidote on anyone." Hiami stared at Isis. "You know what happens when the venom takes her right?" Goji closed his eyes. "All to well once the venom affects her mind she'll fall under Jira's command, just like Jira's gang back then." Hiami shuddered. "I saw her back there before I came in." Goji frowned. "I know there'll be another time when we shall settle it once and for all." Hiami looked away. "I fear that day when you two settle the matter." Goji opened his eyes. "As do I."  
  
Ryuichi grumbled as he struggled to get the blackened circular pieces that were once cookies off a cookie sheet. "What a waste of good cookies." He muttered. Celes smiled at him. "Don't worry I've got another batch going." Ryuichi grinned. "I can't wait." Celes giggled as she shook her head. "I fall in love with the cookie monster just great." Ryuichi shot a glare at Celes. "Who are you calling the cookie monster?" Celes continued to giggle as Ryuichi fumed.  
  
Hillary sighed as she watched through the ferro glass as stars passed by as the dropship navigated through the black of space. "Quite a sight isn't it?" Hillary turned and smiled at Zack as he entered her quarters. "Yeah it's beautiful." Zack smiled. "Well aren't you going to sketch it?" Shaking her head Hillary turned back to the blackness of space. "No to much detail in this I don't think I can draw stars well." Zack chuckled. "Finally something you won't sketch." Hillary grinned. "I'm thinking of writing a poem." "......"  
  
Goji stared at Isis's face she hadn't moved or twitched for ten minutes. Her pulse was faint and she was perspiring like crazy. "God no please tell me it worked not this." Goji enclosed his hand around hers. "Please stay with me it should work it has too." In back Hiami watched silently. 'Goji the emotions you rarely show always have an impact on me. I wish I could help but what could I a mere human do?' Goji laid his head down on the table again. Hiami sighed and turned around and went to sit on the bed. She would wait with him as she usually did.  
  
Meanwhile Jira was in a very good mood. Such a good mood that Copper decided he was so sick of her talking about Goji now being hers so he decided to stow away into his zoid for a bit. "Idiot woman she does everything happy it's sickening." He watched Jira as she celebrated. "I could finish her now. Why not then I'll be free." He grabbed the controls. Jira looked behind and disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Copper looked around, suddenly his straps tightened the controls wouldn't respond and the cockpit began to heat up. "Well Copper I see you are getting quite impatient with me. That isn't a good thing trying to shoot someone in the back. I have given you so many chances. I should just kill you." The voice spoke through his intercom and echoed throughout the cockpit. "You couldn't have gotten to your zoid where are you?" Copper choked as the restraints tightened. "I'm your zoid stooge. You don't know what I'm capable of. You cannot stop me so I shall give you one final chance will you take it?" Copper growled then nodded. "Good boy now sit tight for a bit and cool down. Oopsie I forgot you can't." Jira's giggles wanted to make Copper scream. Isis was screaming she just saw her parents get killed and she was strapped to a table. "Now little girl just stay still and this won't hurt much." The man in a lab coat stuck a needle in her arm. "Go to hell you fucking bastards!!" Isis struggled to get loose. "Don't worry soon you'll be one of our soldiers then you and others shall destroy the Republic and the Imperials." Three other men joined the original and they each donned gloves and picked up scalpels and other objects that we don't want to see. "Just let me go!!" Isis tried to struggle as the anesthetic took effect. "It'll be over soon." They descended upon her with their tools."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Isis shot up swiping both hands claws fully extended. She felt someone grab her, she swiped at her captor's arms slicing through flesh then the person was holding her in an embrace. 'Trying to crush my ribs.' Isis thoughts set her into motion and she dug her claws in the persons back trying to make him let go. A familiar voice spoke. "Isis it's me Goji snap out of it. Its over no one is here to hurt you." Isis blinked several times to clear her tears. The crop of unruly black hair and green tanktop only one person she knew had that style. "Goji...." She hugged him crying and shuddering. All the while Goji just held her and ran a hand through her black hair. "I like your hug except its quite uncomfortable with your claws in me." Isis let go quickly she stared at the blood on her claws. Goji was a mess Isis had made him into a used scratching post. "Goji I'm so sorry I.... I was." Goji smirked. "Don't worry its nothing." His face grew serious again. "I told you not to attack why are you so stubborn?" Isis looked away. "I'm sorry I just hate her so much I....." Goji looked a bit puzzled then smirked again. "Territorial instinct of possession. She wants me and you are her rival a territorial dispute another animal instinct." Isis looked stunned. "You mean the anger and everything is because I want you to myself?" Goji shrugged. "I guess so." So if I was getting hit on by another guy you would..." Isis stared at Goji. "I'd probably beat the crap out of him." Goji stated in a matter of fact tone. "My aren't are lives complicated?" Isis said. Goji looked away. "Yes now excuse me I have to get some bandages and a new shirt." Goji then exited the room.  
  
Hiami looked up suddenly when she heard footsteps. Goji walked past her a bloody mess. "What happened?" She immediately thought that as a dumb question to ask. Goji looked at her. "She woke up." He said then went out the door to the Med room the third time running. "Oh my." Hiami said turning back to the lab to see Isis walk out unsteady but she looked okay. "Feeling better Isis?" The cat girl looked at her team leader ears twitching and tail flicking side to side. "I feel like hell but if I was about to die then I'm okay." Hiami smiled. "He stayed with you the whole time." Isis looked at her feet. "I know." Hiami chuckled. "Come now lets get you cleaned up." Hiami led Isis to the bathroom to wash the blood and whatever mess off.  
  
Goji was in the Med room dressing his wounds his tank top a bunch of shreds now. "Geez I hope I don't get cat scratch fever." Unfortunately he hit the button on his watch and now she looked herself over. "Oh just great." Hotan turned and did her best to fix the tanktop to cover her chest area then rotated a dial on the watch and pressed the button again nothing happened. "Great she hit the watch, she broke the three remaining containers now I'll have to go replace them go figure." Hotan turned and left in a hurry. Just as Twilight passed by the Med room Hotan came out and tripped over her. "Ouch!!! Oh hi Twilight sorry I'm in a hurry." Hotan got up and rushed to get back to his/her room. Twilight watched her son/daughter run off. 'My goodness she could have used some tape on that shirt she's flashing the whole world.' Unfortunately it was Ryuichi and Celes who saw Hotan run by. Ryuichi got a bloody nose and Celes was just plain shocked. 'Oh my.' Twilight thought.  
  
Hotan returned to her/his room and quickly fixed the watch and turned back into a guy. "This is too much for a day, I should take a nice shower and take a nap. I wonder where Hiami and Isis went. He opened the door to his bathroom and received the plunger in his face. "Idiot!! Don't you even check if your bathroom's occupied?!" Goji stumbled back at the onslaught of bathroom articles. "Well it is my bathroom." He said. "Get out and wait you hentai!!" Isis threw the soap that flew right into Goji's mouth. Goji closed the door and spat out the soap. "I didn't even say anything bad and they try to wash my mouth out." Goji lay on the bed. "Girls can take hours I better take a nap." With that he dozed off.  
  
Twilight slipped her head in. 'My son's asleep and the girl's probably cleaning up.' Twilight trotted over to the bathroom the door slid open and Twilight ducked the shampoo bottle thrown by Hiami. "Oh Twilight I'm so sorry I thought it was Goji." Hiami hurried to pick up the bottle while Twilight shifted. "No problems dear Isis it seems you've been through a bit." Isis looked away. "I got bitten by Jira. Goji saved me." Hotaru chuckled. "That's my son now you've got to have a better look then this hmmmmm. I know let's fix your hair a bit then make-up and a new attire." Isis blinked. "Whoa mom in law to be. Its not like I'm going to a banquet or something." Hotaru chuckled again. "Yes but your current attire is not bad shows quite a bit of skin actually. But Goji needs a good look at how you are at best and I know how to do that." Hiami smiled. "So do I." Isis gaped. "You're not serious, you two can't just dress me up I can do that." Hiami frowned and shook her head. "Isis I've been with you for about a year and you have no sense in fashion." Isis was about to protest when Hotaru grabbed her hair and began to lather it with shampoo. (Herbal Essence to be exact lavender scent ^_^) "Now don't move an inch we'll be done soon." 'Why me?' Isis thought as the girls set to work.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author notes: Well Isis is getting a make over and Jira still thinks Isis is poisoned. Well in the next chapter the group makes it to Coventry where they meet two elite mechwarriors. R&R please and stay tuned. 


	15. Tminus and counting

Author notes: Been awhile and I still have no internet so bear with me, I can only update when I can. In the mean time this chapter should keep you busy a bit.

It was a few hours since they disembarked from the Jade Falcon ship and finally Hiami and Hotaru finished dressing up Isis.

"You look fabulous girl, now go on and show yourself to my son." Hotaru nudged Isis while Hiami just giggled.

"I don't know Hotaru, I don't think I can do this."

"Oh don't be silly go out and present yourself to Goji." Hiami pushed Isis out the door and shut it. Isis blushed and began looking at the floor.

"Um Goji would you like to um………" Isis began fidgeting as she wondered if the braid and nice Chinese style black dress that plastered against her like a second skin was going just a bit overkill. Snore! Isis looked up then face faulted when she saw Goji sprawled on his bed asleep, anger replaced the shyness as she stomped over and shouted in his face. "Wake up, I'm talking to you!!!"

Goji leaped out of bed hit his head on the ceiling and landed belly flop style on the floor. "Ouch, don't wanna do that again." He rubbed his head and looked up and began to say. "You didn't need to yell at m……." He stopped.

Isis smiled that yell got rid of her nervousness. "You like?" She did a bit of a twirl to show off.

"Ai yai yai is that you Isis?" Goji stopped to rub his eyes before looking at her again.

Isis smirked. "How many cat girls do you have on board?" She twitched her ears to make her point.

"Its you alright, what's with the fancy dress? Planning to go out or something?" Goji finally got his emotions under control again.

Isis frowned. "Are you clueless? I'm dressed up nicely what'd ya expect?"

Goji took a few deep breaths. "Okay but simple question, where do you plan to go there isn't any restaurants here."

Isis's frown deepened and grabbed his ear. "Then we'll improvise." She began dragging him out.

"Ow!! Isis my ear! Yowch!! Let go come on!!"

Hiami and Hotaru stick their heads out just in time to see Isis drag out Goji. "Not exactly graceful is she?" Hotaru asked.

"Her never really was, first time she had a boyfriend." Hiami said.

"I see………" Hotaru watched the door slide shut behind the two.

"Oh well I better get going, I have to lay in those coordinates." Hiami got ready to leave when Hotaru grabbed her shoulder.

"Hiami I know this is hurting you so please tell me these things don't go bottling them up." Hiami looked away and ran out the door. "The poor girl still love's him oh dear." Hotaru reverted back to her wolf form and left for the hanger

Celes entered her quarters and began to change spending all that time with Ryuichi was very pleasant. "Makes me think of the future. At least there's somebody I like what if I was trapped along with no one I liked, now that wouldn't be cool." She threw the used clothes into a washroom and threw on a bathrobe then went in search for the shower area on the dropship. She found it alright but was very disappointed to find that there wasn't any stalls and she couldn't see the end of the area in the deeper end where it was dark with shadows. "These clan people have no privacy." Celes went and locked the door to the area so she could shower in privacy.

However privacy is a very touchy subject especially since someone was in the shadows struggling to fix the hot water heater. "Damn it those clanners, no hot water, what are they thinking?" The knob finally turned and Ryuichi smiled. "Ha gotcha." Turning around to and facing the light again Ryuichi's eyes bugged out when he saw the sight. "Oh wow…….. Wait she might see me, oh crap, gotta hide." Ryuichi looked frantically for a spot to hide when he stepped on the wrench he had been using and slipped and crashed. "Waaaaahhh!!"

Celes looked behind her as she heard a crash and yell. "Who's there?! Show yourself!!" She grabbed her bath towel. "I have a towel and I know how to use it!!"

A figure moved out from the shadows. "Ow my butt hurts I think I broke my ass………. Uh hi Celes."

Celes blinked at Ryuichi. "Ryu-chan what are you doing here?"

Ryuichi began scratching the back of his head. "Well you see there was no hot water so I went to fix the heater, but then you came and……" A nosebleed exploded from Ryuichi as he lost the fight to hold it back.

Celes looked at herself then blushed when she realized she was naked. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!"

(Further in the cafeteria of the dropship)

"Did you hear something?" Goji asked.

Isis twitched her ears. "Yeah sounded like a scream, oh well how's the food?" Isis smiled as Goji spooned a mouthful of instant curry into his mouth. He turned his head away and seemed to look he was pondering how to explain it. In actuality he was trying hard not to spit it out and start gagging.

Goji thinks. 'God how can someone make instant curry taste so horrible?' Struggling to swallow the horrible tasting mouthful and finally succeeding. He turned to Isis and put on a very shaky smile. "It was……. very good…….. Isis."

Isis beamed and raised a pot. "Well don't stop Goji eat up, I've got a whole pot of curry just for you."

Goji paled upon seeing the pot, 'Shit I think I'll need some pink stuff after this. Better yet some laxative just in case this stuff ends up being some sort of poison.'

Isis cocked her head. "Goji are you okay, you look kinda pale." She reached out and touched his forehead. "You don't have a fever but your sweating bullets."

Goji gently took her hand and pulled it away. "I'm fine Isis no worries okay?" He managed a shaky grin before turning back to the. (Food poison, sludge, toxic waste) curry in the bowl. 'This is going to be a long night.' He thought as a slightly burned carrot bobbed to the surface.

Zack briefly wondered what the scream he just heard was before Hillary coughed and brought him back to reality. "Zack get with the program will ya?" Hillary pouted as she grabbed a screwdriver and began to work on the gunsniper's controls again.

Zack sighed as he settled back down to help Hillary. "Why am I here again?" He asked.

Hillary looked at him and immediately began a teary eyed look. "Please."

Zack stared for a few seconds. "I'm going regret this…….…. Okay."

Hillary smiled and stuck her hand out. "Wrench." In two seconds it was in her hand and she dove back into repairs again.

Goji came out of the cafeteria with Isis supporting him. "Why didn't you tell me the stuff tasted crappy? Who knows what could have happened if you kept eating it." Isis was feeling so guilty right now she knew that she must have messed up some where in the process.

Goji looked at her and smirked. "But you worked so hard on it. I couldn't just say. "It tasted like crap." And forsake you."

Isis smiled and gripped him tighter. "Oh your so sweet pppppppppuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr."

About halfway to the medical room, Goji and Isis were treated to the sight of a fully clothed Ryuichi with some grease on his face being chased by a towel wrapped Celes.

"Ryuichi get back here so I can give you a present!!!!" Celes began to crack knuckles as she ran.

"I think I prefer not to have the present!!!" Ryuichi continued to run but Celes was slowly gaining on him.

"Are you a man or not? If you are you'd take your punishment like one!!"

"Nothing wrong with running away from pain!! Especially when the receiver is me!!!"

"Come back here!!!!"

Goji and Isis watch the couple fade from view. "That was………. interesting." Goji commented.

Isis just nodded her head in agreement and the two continued on to the medical wing.

Hiami wiped tears from her eyes as she typed in coordinates for the dropship. "It seems we will be in Coventry's orbit in a few hours." Then there was a large beeping noise and a red button began to blink, Hiami pressed it on instinct.

A large holographic screen appeared and a woman with mid-back red hair and wearing a t-shirt and shorts glared at Hiami. "I am captain Red Monika of the 1st recon and assassination lance. I don't know why you clanners have to be such a thorn in our foot but I shall not tolerate this."

Hiami tried to regain her composure. "I am Hiami Sohemoto I lead the Sky Raider's team. I am not one of these Jade Falcon clanners as you say."

Red Monika looked at Hiami. "Yes you look to young to be a pilot and you look like someone from the Draconis Combine."

Hiami rubbed her temples. "As for being a clanner I repeat no I'm not, as a pilot I am. This Draconis Combine however I have no idea who they are."

Red looked incredulously at the girl Hiami. "A kid like you a pilot……… ridiculous."

Hiami sighed. "We have no intention of fighting if you want more details you'll have to ask the leader of G-Force Goji Kaiju."

Red narrowed her eyes. "Where is this leader of yours?"

Hiami bowed her head. "No idea one of my team has gotten quite close to him so he's somewhere."

Red scowled. "What leader would screw around like that? He is totally irresponsible."

Hiami glared. "Irresponsible? Goji is one of the most courageous and responsible person, I've ever met."

"Thanks for the lift-up Hiami."

Hiami turned to see Goji enter with Isis right behind him. "Goji we have company."

Goji looked at the image. "I noticed, Goji Kaiju of the team G-Force."

Red stared at Goji. "You're just a kid."

Goji crossed his arms. "And your an adult so what?"

Red scowled. "How the hell did you kids get a Jade Falcon dropship?"

Goji shrugged. "I won it after defeating the Jade Falcons. Now don't mind me asking but we'd like to land."

Red closed her eyes as she replied. "I'll let you land but I tell you this one wrong move and you're all dead." The image blinked out.

"Charming isn't she?" Goji said the sarcasm oozing from his voice. "But let's think of that later, prepare for touchdown."

"Aye." The two girls said and settled at computer consoles

Jira smiled as she listened to the intercom. She had placed bugs all over and heard the whole thing. "Well now looks like we're going for a landing." She turned toward Copper. "Are you ready?"

Copper frowned but nodded. 'Just wait you bitch, I'll get my revenge on you soon enough.' Copper turned away. 'Then I'll go after Goji and make sure to kill him slowly.' He smiled as he walked to the GunGyarados. 'Soon.'

To be continued

Author notes: The Zoid team meets up with an elite sniper battlemech lance. Jira and Copper attack and Goji reveals what animal he is for a zoid.


	16. Touchdown and attack

Author Notes: The team landed, and with unknown tech and advanced mechs they soon find themselves in deep. I'm sorry for the late update. I'm working on multiple fanfics, which I want to put up real soon. Tell me what you think of them when they come out.

The dropship touched down. Ryuichi finished the last finishing touches to his lightning saix. "Finally solid ground."

"Hold on Ryu, we can't just go barging out there. Remember we aren't exactly alone on this planet." Celes said.

"Aw man, and I thought the hard stuff was over." Ryuichi huffed.

"Ryu-chan when was it ever easy when we arrived in this system?" Celes asked.

"Alright already, you win, it was never easy when we arrived in system." Ryuichi huffed.

Celes held up the V sign and then grasped onto Ryuichi. "C'mon let's go, I wanna go and make some cookies."

Ryuchi perked up. "Fine with me, let's go!" Picking her up he dashed with Celes in his arms. Not noticing her flipping the V sign again.

"It seems like it's been forever since we got onto solid ground." Isis said.

"Hmm." Goji tweaked another gear in the panel, trying to complete the adjustments on Temjin X.

"Goji… how close were you and Hiami?"

Bonk "I te!" Goji rubbed the spot on he hit on his head.

"Goji are you all right?" Isis was by his side in an instant, checking his head.

"I'm all right Isis, ouch!"

Isis kissed the bump on his head and purred. "Yeah, I know my strong, tough biozoid."

"Thanks, so why do you want to know about Hiami?" Goji rubbed his head some more before turning back to his zoid.

"You two were close, I can see it every time she looks at you. So how close were you?"

Goji sighed. "Isis… If I was still with Hiami now, I'd have already gone on one knee and held out a diamond ring to her. That is how close we were."

The ears on top Isis's head drooped as she hung her head. "I didn't know… you didn't follow through with it because she wouldn't be able to handle it, didn't you?"

Goji paused in his work before sighing. "Yeah, I did."

"It must have been hard." Isis said, feeling really down, she felt like she was stealing Goji from Hiami.

"I… I don't even know if I've gotten over her yet." Goji said, pausing in his work.

Isis felt her stomach start tying knots as his words dug into her brain. "I'm… I'm gonna go for a walk." Isis got up and began walking away. Goji didn't reply he kept on working on his zoid, silent and at a mechanical pace.

Twilight lifted her head as Isis came in and jumped into bed and began sobbing. Swiftly she changed to her human form and sat at the edge of the bed. "Child what's wrong now?" Hotaru has seen Isis like this before, usually because of remembering her times with the scientists and her parents murder but something felt amiss this time.

Isis looked back at the emotionless face of the first successful biozoid that happened to be the mother of the boy she was dating. "I don't know what to think anymore. I know Goji likes me, and I sure as heck like him. But he still feels for Hiami, and I can see she still loves him. I feel like I'm stealing him, I know I'm not, but… still." The cat girl resumed crying as Hotaru looked on.

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this." Shifting back to organoid form, she headed out the door and made a beeline toward Hiami's quarters.

Meanwhile just outside of the dropship. "Captain what do we do?" leftenant George Geoffrey Thorse, aka GG the horse asked his CO.

"So far there hasn't been any activity, I'll go out first you and Jigo cover me." Captain Monika said moving her red Mad Cat to enter into the clearing.

"Hey we got company." Hillary said.

Zack nodded seeing the giant mech approaching on the screen. "I'll go meet them." Zack said walking out to go to the hanger.

"You be careful now… Zacky poo." Hillary added the last part with a smile.

Zack tripped over his feet and landed face first on the ground, getting up rubbing his nose he stared at Hillary with disbelief. "Zacky poo?"

"You don't like it?" Hillary asked.

"No I don't." Zack stated firmly, a blush extending from his face to his neck.

"Your no fun at all." Hillary pouted but her eyes gleamed with mischief.

Zack could only sigh as he walked out.

Monika stopped her mech when she saw what came out of the hanger bay of the dropship. "What the hell is that thing?"

Zack zoid pounded down the ramp and faced the lance commander. "Zack Zero Cooper welcome, I must ask you to leave your robot here before entering the dropship."

"I'm staying in my mech until I get some answers, like why are a bunch of kids in a clan dropship and piloting weird mechs." Monika said.

"Ma'am I'm just following procedures that I used when I was in the military." Zack said.

"Military? Your too young to be in the military." Monika stated.

"Where I come from we can, so are you going to get out of your machine and meet with our leader or are you just gonna argue with me all day?" Zack said sounding tired.

Monika growled and switched her channel to GG's. "GG I'm going to leave my mech if you see anything pound the dropship with everything you got."

"Be careful, captain." GG replied.

Meanwhile hidden behind abandoned supplies and trash of the dropship hanger.

"Well, well, we have some company here. Copper why don't we go greet them now."

"I'd be my pleasure." Copper said. 'Just wait you bitch this battle will be your last.'

Monika was about to shut her mech down when an explosion on the dropship erupted from its side. "What in hell?"

Viper II and the GunGyarados walked out of the smoking hole.

"Crap it's them! All personnel Copper and Jira are on the loose!" Zack turned Bahamut Zero toward the two zoids and fired. Viper II boosted out of the way while the GunGyarados weathered the shots and turned toward the zoid daring to fire upon him.

"Oh so you're my first victim, goodbye." Copper began charging his particle cannon. When the Bahamut Zero charged forward slamming into the other zoid. "Dammit!" Copper shut down the charging process and began to tear into Zack's zoid.

"Let's move it people!" Hillary shouted, Zack was outside with two enemy zoids, one which he was tearing his zoid to pieces as he fought close range. Her Gunsniper thundered down the ramp and charged the dueling zoids. Then her zoid was sent flying when Viper II slammed into her side, the laser sword came down and was knocked aside by a speeding object.

"No!" Goji ran for the open hanger door as viper II rammed into Hillary's zoid.

"Goji wait, your zoid!" Isis yelled out.

"No time!" Goji yelled out. "Biozoid!" Goji's figure twisted and contorted growing reptilian then armor plates slid into place covering his entire body. Booster's on his back lit up and sent him rocketing toward Viper II.

Isis stared slack jawed. "Incredible…" She muttered.

Goji slammed into the arm of Viper II knocking it aside allowing Hillary the time to get her zoid to its feet and get away.

Jira didn't give Hillary a second thought, Goji was in front of her in full biozoid form. "Just as beautiful as always." She said and popped her cockpit. "So you finally decided to come?"

Goji growled. "You should get ready to fight me Jira, I'm not holding back."

"I see, it will be my pleasure." Jira's grin grew as she threw her head back. "Biozoid!"

Copper stopped his massacre on Zack's zoid when he saw what was taking place. "What is this?" Then he realized that Goji and Jira were right there together. "This is my chance." He started the charging of his particle cannon. "Both of you shall die. All of you shall die!"

To be continued


End file.
